


An Innocent Love Of A Angel

by PammieCastle



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:13:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23496595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PammieCastle/pseuds/PammieCastle
Kudos: 1





	An Innocent Love Of A Angel

Chapter 1

me and my father have newly moved here because we needed a fresh start,  
well more to the point i needed a fresh start. i had my heart broken by my  
boyfriend i know what you must be thinking what a wimp but i promise you i did try to get used to seeing him even after i dumped him, at school he was there, in the street he was there and in my classes oh yes he was there dad said it would be best if we moved away from the stress, i remember it like it was yesterday it is so clear in my head it could  
be a film. 

i walked in to my boyfriend's bed room and smiled as i placed the books he  
left in class on his side table i could hear him in the shower. he knew i came in because he called out to me that he will be out in a second. i smiled as i sat down and looked around the lovely but messy bed room, his room was nice and comfortable, i frowned as i saw loads of paper on his table i know he was messy but not that messy he normally tries to clean up. i rolled my eyes playfully as i walked over to the table and was about to throw the paper away when i frowned, it had my name on it?. i couldn't believe it, it was a pro and con list about me.  
i frowned as i looked at the cons.  
1\. too innocent,  
2\. wants to take things slow  
3\. worries too much, doesn't trust guys,  
4\. just a girl.  
the last one stung me the most. i was just a girl, didn't i mean any thing to him. i heard him walk in the room, i looked at him over my shoulder, he had his jeans on but no top and he was drying his hair with a towel so he couldn't see me.  
"so want to give me your first kiss or . . . " he trailed off as he looked at my hurt expression then looked at the paper i was holding. he froze as his eye's widened.  
"what is this Cameron?" i asked him every word burned me.  
"too innocent, okay i am innocent at least I'm not a whore!, wants to take things slow, of course i want too i don't want to get hurt!, worries too much, well of course i worry it's in my nature!, doesn't trust guys, you know why i don't trust guys because they are mean creatures!, just a girl . . ." i said the last one as tears stung my eye's.  
"what do you mean by that" i growled at him. i heard his home phone ring down stairs just then.  
"i need to get this but please don't go any where" he begged and went down stairs. i felt my heart ache in my chest as i looked down at the paper. i heard his personal phone up here ring, i just let it rang. then i heard the answering machine.  
"hello baby, i had a great time last night i never knew you was so good in bed, can we do it again tonight, call me when you can okay" a high pitched voice said.  
my head snapped in the direction of the phone. just then my heart tore apart. Cameron walked in just then and shut the door.  
"what" he said as he looked at my face. i walked over to the machine and repeated it for him.  
"okay i know how this looks" Cameron said raising up his hands.  
"you said you was studying last night" i growled at him.  
"you know what i can't even look at you right now!" i snapped and headed for the door and opened it.  
"no, we need to talk about this" Cameron said to me.  
"okay" i said and slammed the door. i placed my hands on my hips and glared at him.  
"how was she?" i said angrily. he froze at what i asked.  
"you wanted to talk about this so badly, come on how was she?, i hope she was bloody worth it!" i said to him.  
"i don't know" he said struggling to answer as he rubbed his head.  
"you don't know, it was last night it must be still fresh in your head" i snapped at him.  
"she was new" he answered quickly and just as quickly winced as he just heard what he said.  
"and what the hell am i a old guys truck!" i yelled, as i looked at his desk again to see some thing strange, i picked up the necklace my dad gave me, i thought i lost it.  
“how did you get this?” i asked him, holding it in front of him.  
“don't get too mad but i was running low on money so i was going to . .” i slapped him across the face so hard it stung my hand.  
“so you was going to sell it, my dad got it for me for my birthday, and to top it all of you had sex with a total stranger!” i yelled at him.  
"i didn't mean to do that" he resorted.  
"oh i know what you meant to do" i snapped and went to the door.  
"you know what" i said as i looked over my shoulder.  
"I'm glad we took it slow now i know what a piece of scum you are" i said to him acid dripped from my very words. i slammed the door behind me.

Now me and my father have moved to this quiet town surrounded by the most beautiful nature. I have spent many week's getting over Cameron, but i think i have done it.  
My father and me live in the most adorable but very big cottage. My father is a lawyer a very good one at that. My father is going to be working in the court of this rather large town. my mother ran off with another man leaving dad to take care of me all by him self but he says it was the greatest honour to bring me up as a nice young lady. all women love dad cause he is so kind and they love the story about him bringing me up all on his own. It's been a month since i moved here.  
I'm very happy to say the i am attending destiny academy, it is a special academy for the immortal beings. it costs a arm and a leg to get in the academy, its the most expensive academy and only the rich get in. how ever i got in because of my brains i zipped through my exams and got invited to be in the school it will be all free but if i want extra lessons i will have to pay for them.  
My father is still a bit worried about people finding out about us, we are angel's, it isn't that every one are humans, humans died out many many years ago once every one knew about immortal creatures they freaked out and sent a all out war against us we gave them enough chances to accept us for who we are but they was having none of it so we had no choice but to take them out, every one are other immortal beings, but angel's are very rare creatures, some angels talk about what they are and how great it is, some don't just in case of demon attacks to there home, but not many ask if some one is a angel.  
I haven't got wings they only come out if I'm in a total panic, but i do have healing powers and i can fix objects that are broken i still have other powers i need to work on, but other than that it's all good.  
I put on my academy uniform which is pure white shirt with silver on the edges of the sleeves, silver school skirt, white tights with a silver line going down the sides, white long silk gloves, silver high heeled shoes but very small heels and a silver thin tie with a silver school bag. I grabbed my bag and went to school. I sat in my first class with Trish my friend. Trish is your kind and caring friend that acts like a war has started if you catch a cold, but it's nice to know she cares, every one knows Trish here partly because she is the only red haired girl in school but mainly because she does fortune telling in school and she is pretty good at it nine times out of ten what she says is true but he she's the powers from her being a fairy she has the most cutest pointy ears .

“hey Trish, did you hear that bloody rain last night?” i asked as i smiled at her. The rain last night was a monster all most didn't get any sleep.  
“no, but i am a deep sleepier” Trish giggled.  
“so am i but bloody hell, didn't it make some noise” i groaned. I looked around the class room and frowned at a guy I've never seen before. He had pitch black hair that fell in a neat but oh so sexy hair style with blood red streaks in his hair. He all so had pale skin with a hint of a tan. I couldn't see much of him to see what he looked like.  
“hey who's he?” i asked nodding at him. Trish looked at him and smiled.  
“that's Cornelius Sinclair, he has a big mansion on top of the autumn hill” Trish said smiling to her self.  
“why is he famous I've never heard of him” i said frowning at him.  
“okay i guess i will have to give you the he is oh so wonderful speech then” Trish took a deep breathe and looked at me.  
“that is Cornelius Sinclair, The son of a noble family that has lasted for thousands of years his family was rumoured to of helped the fall of humans, his family is talented in every thing if you think of a job part of his family owns a company in it, he excels in both academics and sports he is the smartest person in school he gets the top marks and awards in all his classes and as for P.E he is very muscular he is very good at the fighting competitions, he is wildly handsome and talented in all areas, people say he is a perfect person with the extremity of summer, elegance of autumn, nobility of winter, and the kindness of spring and if your thinking who came up with that a poet who had a crush on him did, All the girls from the schools here want to date him, He gets daily proposals from royalty, confessions of love and love letters are countless that come every day. Even within this week a student council president named Sarah, a inter high school representative named Diana, daughter of the president of a technology company named Eva, daughter of a billionaire and the Billionaire's sister and ten others have tried and failed to catch his eye i swear no one ever catches his eye or at least his attention for a second not since he stopped dating he once dated this completely fake girl and one day when they was walking together in school he just stopped and looked at her, it was like he saw a ghost then he said to her that he no longer wishes to date her or any body else he said that he was reflecting on his dating and found out that he would never be able to find his true love if he just dates any one then he dumped her and then he stopped flirting with girls as if that stopped girls from liking him that only increased his fan girl base, he is totally and completely loved by people every where he goes, lucky bugger, though i have to feel sorry for him having that Stella girl trying to get him to date her must be a pain.” Trish told me. Stella was this really vain girl at the school, i hope i don't bump in to her.  
“and what is he?” i asked Trish as she writ in her book.  
“a demon” she told me. I froze. A demon the rival of a angel, oh great now I'm going to have a bloody demon on my case.  
“why haven't i seen him before?” i asked more my self than Trish.  
“he was on holiday in his grand father's condo in Spain” Trish told me smiling and shaking her head.  
“what powers do demon's have?” i asked Trish. I might as well know what I'm up against, if we ever cross paths its best to know his powers, i might be able to use them to my advantage.  
“i don't know many, well lets see . . .” she said thinking.  
“well they have demon horns for one, they all so have intense strength, they are very cunning, most of them are the biggest flirts you will ever meet and there is a bit of gossip saying that Cornelius can drink blood” Trish told me. I shivered at the thought of him finding out i was a angel. The teacher came in and started off the lesson.

I hanged my head down as i started my English work on poetry i had double English in a row so i guess we wouldn't be stopping for a while. Trish tapped my hand with her pencil lightly. Others in the class as talking about there work so the teacher wouldn't yell at us for talking.  
“Cornelius likes you, he normally doesn't like new girls, he once said that new girls are all ways too much to them selves and are never friendly” Trish smirked and got on with her work. I frowned at what she meant so i glanced over at Cornelius to see he was looking at me.  
I blushed a light red when he kissed his fingers passionately still keeping eye contact with me and blew it at me.  
I shot my head down butterflies filled my stomach. Oh no, he has noticed me, i wonder if he has noticed my angel blood scent if he drinks blood I'm in trouble. I kept my head down as i got on with my work. Just then i saw a piece of paper on my table. I picked it up to see it as like a little card.

Dear Connie 

i haven't known you long but i think the little  
time we spent together has been amazing i  
hope you will go out with me. X

I felt a little bit of happiness at the fact that some one liked me. All the happiness flew away as i heard some boys snigger behind me. My face fell as i came to the reason why they did it, it was a nasty joke. I pasted it to Trish and she red it and she looked disgusted at it. I sighed sadly as i went on with my work. Just then a piece of white lined paper that looked like the page was torn out of a note book was on my table. I felt more sadness knowing it would be another sick joke. I sighed as i opened it.

Cheer up angel face I'll get them back  
for what they did.  
i promise 

I was surprised any one saw the joke card the boys sent me. I looked at the beautiful writing on it, who sent it to me. I looked over at Cornelius he was looking down at his work. After the double class i went to my locker and opened it. I put my English books away and took out my maths book's.  
I frowned as i remembered i had to go to the library to get a list of books i will be needing for my studying. The school library was quite big, i went to the study books section, i went down a isle of book shelf's and took out my list and looked up the shelf's and checked out the English books, i nibbled my lower lip and looked at the book i needed was on the top shelf, i stood on my tip toes trying to reach it but only the tip on my fingers reached it, i tried to stretch as far as i could but i couldn't quite get it . . . just then i felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist and lift me up, i picked it up and smiled brightly.  
i looked down to see who it was but just then who ever was holding me dropped me fast and shot out the room in a blur but i could make out it was a guy. I landed on my ass hard and winced, i rubbed my ass as i got up, god that hurt like hell. I looked around for the other books i needed and checked them out then i went back to my locker and put them in my locker.

Chapter 2

I heard groans of pain behind me. I turned to see the nasty boys who sent me the fake card was being carried by some teacher's to the nurse's office. They looked like they got beaten up pretty bad.  
“rotten luck for those boys, but i guess they deserved it don't you agree” said a heart melting voice beside me. I looked to the right of me to see the demon Cornelius standing there. He looked so handsome the most good looking guy I've ever met. He was so tall with nice broad strong shoulders too.

“i guess” i said shyly as i blushed lightly at him.  
“i blew a kiss at you in class i was surprised i didn't get one back” Cornelius said leaning against the lockers.  
“well I'm not used to getting attention like that from others” he seemed a little forward and by his little flirting in class i knew he had his attention on me.  
“why is that?, you are a very beautiful young lady and with those eyes sparkling so uniquely i am surprised that i am not kissing you right now” Cornelius teased, i blushed lightly and looked away from him and got back to what i was doing with my locker.  
“what's your name angel face?” Cornelius asked me. Wait! the note said angel face.  
“Connie Ashling” i told him shutting my locker.  
“you know if we ever start dating our names would have a nice ring too it when put together, don't you agree” he said stepping closer to me.  
My heart raced as i stepped back and my back instantly pressed against a wall. It was only then i noticed his eyes was blood red and they was gazing at me like i was prey to a dangerous animal.  
“Cornelius i . .” i couldn't finish because he stepped closer.  
“you know my name” he murmured.  
“yes Trish told me about you” i told him holding my books tightly against my chest.  
“interesting why would she . . ” he whispered truly puzzled, just then the bell rang.  
“see you in class” he said smoothly and walked past me. I took a deep breath as i tried to calm down my heart beat. I went to my maths lesson and sat down.  
I heard someone sit beside me. I frowned, normally no one sat next to me in this lesson. I looked to see it was Cornelius, he opened his maths book to a new page and writ down the date. He had such beautiful writing.  
I opened my book and bit my lip as i tried to remember the date, i wasn't going to look at his book. I felt Cornelius's hand cover mine. My heart crashed against my chest as he took the pencil away and writ the date at the top of a new page in my maths book. He placed the pencil right back in my hand and smiled at me.

“i guess you and me sit together from now on in maths, but its too bad we cant sit together in all of our other lessons” Cornelius told me as he rubbed his cheek.  
“i guess so” i said and looked at his writing in my book. Why did it make my heart warm up with happiness.  
“so do you have a middle name?” Cornelius asked out of the blue.  
“yes” i nodded biting my lip, i couldn't feel comfortable around him.  
“what is it?” Cornelius asked resting his chin on his hand perfectly looking at me.  
“its Angelina” i told him glancing at him as i said it. I would of sworn i saw a spark in his eyes when i said that.  
“it's beautiful” Cornelius smiled showing his pearly white teeth.  
“so angel face what creature are you?, you can plainly see i am a demon it would be only fair if you told me what you are” Cornelius said looking at me with such emotion i couldn't read.  
“nice try but i never tell any body what i am and besides its against the rules to tell people that information on the school grounds” i said sticking out my tongue at him childishly.  
“i warn you the next time you do that i will catch it” he threatened as he smirked.  
“its a date then” i said and got on with my work. I could feel his eyes on me after that for a few seconds then it went away. The teacher started asking maths questions to the class, i hated my maths teacher his name was Mr steel, he was the strictest teacher in this school, plus he all ways had it out for me and i totally hate being asked Maths questions.  
“miss Ashling” Mr steel said locking his eyes on me. Oh no. i could sense that Cornelius knew i was distressed in this matter.  
“what is 3000 + . . .” and that where i lost him as he babbled a load of numbers.  
“i . . um” i stuttered. I felt Cornelius tap my hand with his baby finger, just then i blurted out “600467”.  
“well done” Mr steel smiled and got on with asking question's. I placed a hand over my mouth. Then i frowned and look at Cornelius, he was smirking at me with male satisfaction. My mouth parted slightly, he must of made me do it with his powers. After school i walked down the corridors still thinking about the maths lesson.  
Just then i felt my self walk in to some thing hard. I fell but two strong arms caught me, my books dropped to the floor as i looked up to see a handsome guy with dark brown hair and butter scotch eyes with the most divine tan.

“are you okay Connie?” he asked.  
“yes” i said breathlessly. He helped me stand up and only then i remembered my manners.  
“I'm so sorry i wasn't looking where i was going” i blushed with embarrassment.  
“it's okay i kind of enjoyed being nearly knocked down by a beautiful girl” he said to me.  
“wait you know my name” i said looking up at him.  
“yes your in all my lessons, i hope that Cornelius isn't bothering you” he said smiling at me.  
“sorry where are my manners my names Derek Denvy” he said to me winking at me.  
“oh, its nice to meet you” i said smiling.  
“i hope we can see each other again I'm the karate club captain, i hope you will stop by and watch me fight some time, i have to go now but see you Connie” he said to me and left gracefully.  
“what a kiss ass” a familiar voice destroyed the moment. I grimaced and turned to see Cornelius.  
“i thought you hated guys?” Cornelius questioned me.  
“wait how did you know i hate guys?” i asked him frowning at him.  
“well i asked around, you hate guys cause there rude right” Cornelius said to me as he put his hands in his pockets.  
“that's part of the reason, the thing that really annoys me about guys is those pathetic pick up lines they throw at you like they really think they work on girls, there crude and vile and . . what are you smirking at?” i asked him getting heated.  
“such a little hot head with guys aren't you and as for the pick up lines there is a art to it, pick up lines have landed guys with girls for years” Cornelius told me.  
“yea well there moron's all they want is a quick intercourse and then they run along to the next thick headed girl” i said as i crossed my arms.  
“and besides there is no art to pick up lines they are stupid words that are corny” i held up one finger. “silly” i held up the second finger. “and non-effective” i said holding up three fingers.  
“okay i can make my peace with that with some pick up lines i do agree that “did it hurt when you fell from heaven” is non-effective but that is the only one” i raised a eye brow and took a deep breath.  
“well allow me to prove you wrong that is not the only one” i told him and took a breath to begin my argument.  
“1. is it hot in here or is it just you 2. do you mind i end this sentence in a position 3. you must be Jamaican because Jamaican me crazy 4. if i told you that you had a hot body would your press it against me 5. you must be a light switch cause you turn me on 6. your legs must be tired cause you've been running through my mind all day 7. your so hot you must be the reason for global warning 8. my lips are swore can you kiss them better and of course all guys favourite number 9. you'll do” i said to him getting heated in the conversation, just then Cornelius burst out laughing, my face dropped as i look at him holding his stomach as he laughed, once he recovered he wiped tears from his eyes and chuckled at me.  
“i never knew you was so funny, though i did know you was interesting because you look so cute when you do you work” Cornelius smiled at me.  
“and what the hell was that stunt you pulled in class!” i yelped.  
“what do you mean?” he asked innocently.  
“don't play cute with me, the rules clearly state no using powers while in school” i said angrily.  
“so you think I'm cute” he chuckled. I rolled my eyes and left, but of course he followed me. I huffed and turned around to tell him to go away, but he was gone. I sighed and went home. I walked in to see my dad in his black suit looking at a folder in the front room sitting in his big red chair. He looked up and smiled at me happily.

“how was your day honey?” my dad asked sipping his latte.  
“it was interesting” i said repeating the words of Cornelius.  
“how was yours?” i asked sitting down on the sofa.  
“well i have a new case I'm defending some one who got beaten up by a drunk so pretty good” he told me. Dad loved his job, he always says he is a hop, skip and a jump away from putting on a cape and calling him self a hero.  
“have you got home work?” dad asked.  
“not today but i hear there is a project coming up in English” i told him. I headed up stairs and got changed in to clothes that was more comfortable. I felt a bit annoyed and stressed so i pulled my key board out form under my bed and placed it in front of me as i crossed my legs. I turned it on and started to play a sorrowful song, a song i dedicated to mine and Cameron's break up, it allowed me to let off steam and stress when i played it.

“please remember,  
how we laughed,  
how me smiled,  
how this world was yours and mine,  
and how no dream was out of reach,  
i stood by you,  
you stood by me,  
we took each day and made it shine,  
we wrote our names across the sky,  
we ran so fast,  
we ran so free,  
i had you and you had me,  
please remember” i sang in a sorrowful voice. I huffed and threw a book at the wall.

“Cameron you bastard!” i yelled as a single tear escaped my right eye and ran down my cheek, landing on my leg. Okay i guess I'm not completely over him yet i told my self. I took out the book my dad gave me “how to get over a ex-boyfriend”. I haven't red it yet but i guess i should. I red the first few pages then blushed a deep red and slammed the book shut. I slammed the book shut because it said “ some girls find it hard to get over there ex-boyfriend and some girls find it is easier to do when they remember the old saying “ the only way to get over a guy is to get under a guy”. Well I'm not going to do that! Not in a million years.

Chapter 3

I walked down the street the next day heading to school as i was about to walk in to the gates i saw Cornelius leaning up against the school gates looking at me like he was waiting for me.  
“why are you standing there?” i asked him raising a eye brow.  
“i was waiting for you of course” Cornelius told me smiling a heart melting smile. I blushed and walked in as he walked beside me. Cornelius spotted a book was poking out of my back he picked it up and looked at it.  
“how to get over a ex-boyfriend” Cornelius said then looked at me.  
“i never knew you was getting over a guy?, but i did know you was single” Cornelius said to me softly.  
“and how did you know i was single?” i asked him as i tried to open my locker.  
“well its like a flashing light over your head angel face, every single girl has different message that is flickering over them” Cornelius said to me wisely.  
“oh really, do tell what message do i say to every guy?” i asked huffing at my locker, it just would not open.  
“begging for love” Cornelius smirked.  
“i am not” i lied as i glared at him. I tried at the locker again, anger over took me and i punched it, i instantly regretted it as i yelped and cradled my fist in my palm.  
“I'm sorry i don't know what came over me” i said looking at him. He was staring at my fist with wide eyes. I followed his gaze to see blood was seeping through my silk glove.  
Cornelius grabbed my arm and pulled it to him.  
He used his thumb and index finger to pinch the end of my glove and slowly pulled it off my hand. I winced as i put it in a fist again. My middle knuckle was bleeding. Cornelius gripped my wrist tightly and brought my fist forward and ran his tongue over the trickling blood that was running down my middle finger. I gasped and blushed insanely red and pulled my hand away and turned my back to him.

“um . . i have to go” i said and rush around the corner and pressed my back against the wall and looked at the cut, it started to heal slowly and then it was like new. I blushed as i remembered the feeling of what he did. He tasted my blood, he might get suspicious if i turn up in class with my hand healed so i better but a plaster over it so he cant see.  
I put a orange plaster over my knuckle and went to class. I was blushing the whole time in maths, i could still feel my knuckle tingling from what he did. I could feel him next to me. He held my hand and placed a ball up piece of paper in it. I put my hands under the desk and opened it.

Meet me after class at the bench's x

i blushed lightly as i sneaked a look at him and sure enough he was looking at me. I put the note in my bag and got on with my work. After class i walked out side to the bench's and sat down. Sure enough Cornelius turned up on time and sat beside me.  
“I'm terribly sorry about this morning i don't know what came over me i had some blood this morning it should of stopped any blood lust for the next 24 hours” Cornelius told me, i could tell he was telling the truth.  
“it's okay it isn't you fault you drink blood and besides i shouldn't of got angry” i told him.  
“so are we okay?” Cornelius asked me every word pleading with hope.  
“yes were okay” i told him smiling. Cornelius smiled at me and relaxed.  
“how is your hand?” Cornelius asked me.  
“it will be fine just needs some rest” i smiled softly.  
“it is very strange” Cornelius frowned as he rolled his tongue around his mouth.  
“what is strange?” i asked in a worried tone.  
“your blood is some thing very strange, i have never tasted any thing like it before, it must be because I've never drank from a creature like you” Cornelius said truly baffled by my blood.

“oh well better not dwell on it” i told him with hope that he will forget it.  
“i guess” he said, but i wasn't convinced.  
“do you still have my book?” i asked changing the subject.  
“oh yes” he clicked his fingers and gave me the book.  
“it's okay i didn't take your book mark out, but i did have a look at what you have all ready red and i must say i agree with it the only way to get over a guy is to get under one” he smirked.  
“oh you would love that wouldn't you” i glared at him. I put the book away in my bag and sighed.  
“but seriously if you date some one else then your feelings for your ex will go away with hope” Cornelius told me seriously.  
“thank you for the advice but i think I've given up on dating after what happened you kind of lose faith in guys all together” i said sadly.  
“ah yes but the way i see it is that if this guy has truly broken your heart there is all ways some one out there to fix it” Cornelius smiled kindly at me.  
“yea my knight in shining amour and a glue gun how romantic” i commented dryly. Cornelius laughed brightly at my comment and placed a hand on his chest.  
“have you lost all romance in your soul?” Cornelius asked amused.  
“well not all of it but some has been taken away” i told him.  
“i hear you won't tell any one what his name is, will you at least tell me what creature he is?” Cornelius asked me looking down at me.  
“okay fine, he is a werewolf” i told him. He froze for a moment and burst out laughing, i looked at him amazed even when he is laughing he still looks so handsome.  
“a werewolf, no wonder your relationship sank” he chuckled with his hand over his mouth.  
“hey werewolf's are nice creatures!” i complained.  
“maybe but they are so unstable” Cornelius chuckled brightly.  
“oh and demons are not” i shot at him.  
“demon's can control then selves werewolf's all they need is a full moon and they lose grip” Cornelius told me wisely.  
“but that's not there fault” i said to him quietly.  
“we will be late for class” Cornelius said and helped me up.

We walked to class, our lesson was of course history. We was learning about angels today.  
“okay what can any one tell me about angels?” miss chambers asked us.  
“angels are the most rare creature that has ever lived, many angels have healing powers and some have powers that can help life like making plants grow faster and they can make a people more healthy with there blood” i told her. Cornelius smiled at my knowledge.  
“that is very true, there aren't many around and the ones that are dare not to show there identity” Cornelius told me.  
“very good” miss chambers said to us.  
“we will be having a project about angels so if you would like to have a partner you can, your project can be about any thing but it has to have something to do with angels” miss chambers said to the class.  
“why don't we work together” Cornelius offered.  
“oh okay, but are you okay with the project i hear demons don't like angels” i said to him.  
“it is true we have had our differences in the past, but they have good quality's” Cornelius assured me.  
“like what?” i asked my eyes full of hope. Cornelius smiled and leaned in close to me.  
“well there blood is very delicious demons can't resist but to take a sip if it's in front of them” Cornelius winked at me. Oh no! does he know!.  
“is that all?” i asked with disappointment filling my heart.  
“well no, there powers are very good in a emergency” he complimented.  
“oh” i said smiling lightly.  
“so what shall we do for the project?” i asked looking down blushing lightly.

“well why don't we do the project on there powers” Cornelius said to me and rubbed his pointing finger over the plaster on my knuckle. Both fear and thrill ran through me at that moment.  
After class i walked to my locker, just then i remembered Derek and what he said. I frowned and went to the gym, i looked to see he at the front of the class training them. i smiled and left and went back to my locker. I tried to open my locker and this time it worked. I put my things away neatly in my locker.  
“hey Connie what are you doing this afternoon?” Cornelius asked as he stood beside me.  
“well nothing i guess” i told him as i shut my locker.  
“well why don't we have a study date, we can get started on our project” Cornelius said softly in his lovely voice.  
“okay, why not” i said smiling. Cornelius offered his arm to me and i giggled as i took it, maybe he isn't so bad after all. Cornelius led me too the town's famous lake. We both sat under a oak tree as we placed our bags in front of us. Cornelius took out six books on angel powers.  
“shall we start?” he asked me i such a beautiful way.  
“sure” i smiled nodding i picked up a book that had a angel wing on it. I opened it to see a sketch of a angel and its wings.  
“you know angel wings only come out when they are in a panic, like if some thing was after them” Cornelius told me smirking, there is a great possibility he might know.  
“what are you saying?” i asked as i narrowed my eyes at him.  
“nothing at all angel face” he winked and looked at the book i was holding.  
“you know it would be so much easier if i got closer” Cornelius whispered and put one strong arm around my waist and pulled me to him, he rested his chin on my shoulder as he looked at the book, i instantly tensed but after a while relaxed.  
“i never knew angel's glow a bright white light when they are sleeping” Cornelius said raising a eye brow.  
“its because angel's hate darkness, its like a night light” i told him smiling lightly.  
“ah but i hear angel's love creatures of the night, it gives them danger in there pure lives” Cornelius said looking at me.  
“maybe but they like creatures of the light too” i told him looking down at the book.  
“such as” Cornelius said smiling a crooked smile.  
“well male fairies are very charming” i said smiling lightly.  
“sure if you like the whole pointy ear thing” Cornelius said dryly.  
“hey what do you have against fairies” i complained at him.  
“well call me old fashioned but i don't like picking fairy dust off my clothes” Cornelius groaned.  
“well i think fairy dust is cute” i told him.  
“and how did we get on the subject of fairies?” i asked him glaring playfully at him. We went back to the books after a few minutes of reading Cornelius started to laugh.  
“what's so funny?” i asked smiling, he has such a lovely laugh.  
“is it true that angel's are still pissed off about the angel and demon war” Cornelius sniggered as he pointed at a page in the book.  
“well demon's did try and cut off there wings” i told him looking up at him.  
“well sure but didn't angel's try and cut off our horns” Cornelius told me.  
“well we wouldn't have to if you didn't bomb the major angel city with demon pixies” i told him glaring at him.  
“wow this really bothers you doesn't it” Cornelius said crossing his arms over his chest and started to smirk at me.  
“well demons did start the black out in many angel towns” i told him getting heated.  
“well we wouldn't of done that if the angel's didn't kidnap the viscount of demons” Cornelius smirked.  
“that viscount led a army to our main angel temple and trashed it” i pushed him softly with my shoulder.  
“well the angels deserved it when they painted our demon city in silver glitter, angels knew demons hate there cities messed with” Cornelius resorted highly amused.  
“and what about the King of Demons sending his warrior's over to set the twin prince angel's palace a light with grey fire” i snapped getting in to a full blown debate with Cornelius.  
“well the twin princes did do bad things against demons” Cornelius said smirking brightly  
“i can't believe you are defending them” i snapped at him.  
“do you know what i can't believe is that you said “we wouldn't have to” in stead of “they wouldn't have to”, doesn't that mean that your a angel” Cornelius said sniggering.  
“oh you high and mighty son of a bitch” i breathed angrily. Cornelius chocked on his laugh when i swore.  
“I've never heard you swear before” Cornelius smiled.  
“I'm sorry that demons attacked angel's” Cornelius pouted his lips at me.  
“and I'm sorry you so stuck up and besides I'm not a angel” i told him. Cornelius laughed softly at my comment and smiled at me.  
I picked up his wrist and looked at his watch and my eyes widened.  
“oh my gosh I'm so late” i gasped dad must be worrying sick.  
“I'll walk you back” Cornelius said and packed up the book's and walked me to my front door.  
“see you tomorrow angel face” Cornelius said and disappeared.

Chapter 4

The next day i was in such a good mood for some reason, i walked out of my front door to see Cornelius was standing out side my house.  
“are you ready to go?” Cornelius asked me.  
“yes, but what are you doing here?” i asked him.  
“waiting to walk you to school” he said and led me to school.  
“thank you for walking me” i thanked him kindly. I went to my locker and stopped as i looked around me, red card hearts was hanging from the ceiling of the corridors and there was hearts on the walls.  
“what's all this?” i asked Cornelius.  
“oh yes you haven't spent the love season with us before now have you, well it happens in February, you know valentines day?, well for a whole week the whole town goes love crazy and they Celebrate it in a amazing way each day is a different Celebration and on the last day there is a big firework display” Cornelius said smiling.  
“that sounds lovely” i said smiling. I got my maths books ready for class as Cornelius walked me to class. Me and Cornelius sat down together as my Mr steel sorted something out.  
“okay class before we begin, i have been asked to hand out the love candles and for all you that have no idea what I'm talking about i will explain, the first Celebration in our love season will be the love candles, all you have to do is crave the person's name that you like on to the candle and light it when you go to bed then you open your window to let the smoke fly out your window and reach your loved one, doing this will give you luck in getting the person you like to notice you or notice you more in a romantic way” Mr steel said and clicked his fingers and a candles appeared in front of us all.  
“the colour of your candle is the colour of your aura after school carve the name in to the candle the smoke that comes off the candle will all so be the colour of your candle, i warn you make sure you like the person you carve in because if you don't bad luck will be upon” Mr steel explained. I looked at mine and it was pure white with silver swirls, i glanced at Cornelius's to see it was black with red swirls.

“so who are you going carve on yours?” Cornelius asked me as he picked up his looking at it.  
“I'm not saying, isn't that like bad luck or some thing” i said putting the candle in my bag, Cornelius put his away too.  
“will you be carving my name?” Cornelius smirked at me.  
“even if i was i would never give you the satisfaction of knowing” i told him pushing up my chin.  
“okay then i guess we have to wait and see” Cornelius sighed. We got on with our work and after class i walked through the Corridor's again. I wasn't paying attention as i bumped in to someone. I looked up to see Derek.  
“oh sorry, i guess i don't pay attention much” i told him blushing.  
“i enjoy that you bump in to me, its better than being hit in my club” Derek laughed.  
“i guess your right” i said smiling.  
“so how have you been?” Derek asked me.  
“I've been fine thank you, how have you been?” i asked back.  
“apart from aching bones, I'm perfect” Derek smiled at me.  
“so what are you doing tonight?” he asked me. Before i could answer him a pair of strong arms wrapped around me.  
“she is with me tonight” Cornelius snapped at Derek. Derek smirked smugly.  
“oh really and what are you doing?” Derek asked Cornelius.  
“we are studying” Cornelius glared at Derek. Cornelius grabbed my hand and dragged me outside.  
“what on earth was that about, i guess you guys are rivals or something” i said as Cornelius held his bike handles.  
“yes we are some thing like that” Cornelius told me.  
"would you like a ride home?" Cornelius asked me as he held on to the handle  
bars of his black bike cycle.

"um how" i asked as i frowned at his bike we can hardly ride it together.  
the next thing i knew he was riding his bike and i was on his lap sitting  
side ways on him, clutching on to him for dear life, my warms was  
wrapped tightly around his chest with my legs hanging out on the right  
side of his lap, i hide my face in his chest as he raced down a hill.  
"slow down!" i snapped at him.  
"why?, this is so much more fun" he chuckled at me.  
"because your going to kill me you devil!" i said fear showing in my voice.  
"shhhhhh i wont let you get hurt so calm down" Cornelius told me as we raced  
down the and screeched around a corner and stopped sharply at my house gates.  
"now that wasn't so bad now was it?" Cornelius asked, chuckling in my hair.  
i hopped off my whole body trembling, as my legs wobbled.  
"you look so adorable when your scared angel face" Cornelius laughed and parked his bike.  
"you idiot!, you could of crashed!" i yelled at him.  
"oh come on like you didn't enjoy clinging on to me" Cornelius smugly smirked at me.  
"could you be any more full of your self" i snapped.  
"okay, okay I'm sorry i scared you" Cornelius said to me and kissed my hand.  
"i swear if you do it again i will kill you" i glared at him.  
"its a date" he winked.  
"i thought rich guys like you drove in limos and stuff" i huffed.  
"well i am Environment friendly, i thought girls liked guys who are sensitive" Cornelius smiled.  
"i thought i heard you out here" my dad said at the front door.  
"its a pleasure to meet you Mr Ashling" Cornelius said turning on the charm.  
"yea well speedy here was just leaving" i said crossing my arms. Cornelius gave me my school bag and winked at me as he cycled away.

"poor guy" dad said putting his hand on his heart.  
"why is he a poor guy?" i asked as i made my way over to dad.  
"who would call there child speedy" dad said shaking his head.  
"dad his name isn't really speedy i was taking the biscuit out of him" i giggled.  
“so what did you do today honey?” dad asked me.  
I told him about my lessons the i told him about the love season while i grabbed the vase of flowers and cut off the dead ones and changed the water.  
“that sounds very nice, its healthy to have romance” dad told me.  
I went to my bed room and placed my bag on my bed, i took out my candle and placed it on my candle plate on my windowsill, i looked out my window to see the other girls on my street at there bed room windows carving names on there candle's.  
Who was i going to carve on my candle, well i do have a crush on Cornelius and he is really smart, cute and funny. I smiled as i carved his name on the candle's length.  
I smiled at the name and went to my desk draw and got out a box of match's. I placed the box of match's next to the candle and headed down stairs. Me and dad both ate dinner in the kitchen as we talked about our day.  
“well she is saying she didn't do it but it is clear as day she robbed the store, but don't worry honey i will put her behind bars tomorrow” dad told me as he drank his ice cold coke.  
“I have every confidence you will” i smiled at dad.  
“i was thinking today that when it gets hotter you and me can go to the beach together i get a few days break soon, i would love to spend that time with you” dad said smiling. I smiled back and after dinner i washed up as dad sat in the front room and looked at his folder on his case. I made his a big cup of coffee cause i knew he would be needing it. I kissed dad cheek and headed up stairs to bed.  
“good night honey bee” dad called to me.  
“good night daddy” i called back as i made my way up the stairs.  
I put my school uniform on a hanger and put my bag against the wall. I slipped on my pink night shorts and top.  
I brushed my hair lightly as i wondered over to my bed smiling happily, i turned on some calming music dad gave me when is started to get nightmares, i turned it on to track number five and waited for the music to start, just then i started to hear the sea crashing against the sea bay and smiled. I knelled on my bed that was right up against the windowsill, i crawled over and lit the wick on the candle as i blew out the match and open the window i saw white magical looking smoke whisper out of the window in to the star night sky.  
I smiled as i looked up at the stars in the sky, it was a lovely, warm and lightly breezy night. I lied down under my big puffy quilt. Even if he doesn't fall for me we can just be good friends.  
I sat on the beach as i looked at the pink and purple colours that streaked the sky, i smiled lightly at the sun set, it was so beautiful, the sea was softly crashing against the sea bay. I looked beside me to see Cornelius in a suit looking at the sunset, i looked down at myself to see i was in a ball gown. I looked up at Cornelius to see he was looking at me, he leaned in to me to steal a kiss as he held my chin still, before his lips met mine he whispered my name, “Connie”. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Chapter 5

I woke up and looked at my candle it was just a big puddle of dried wax on the plate, i got up and had a shower and got dressed in to my uniform. I walked down stairs to see Cornelius standing in my front room looking at a picture of me when i was little. I gasped and marched over to him.  
“i never knew you was such a Cutie when you was little” Cornelius chuckled. I took the picture from him and put it back on the table.  
“what are you doing here?” i asked in a panicked tone, i hope dad didn't notice his horns.

“i came to pick you up” Cornelius said to me and leaned down and kissed my cheek. I blushed deeply and touched my cheek softly.  
“so who's your boyfriend?” dad asked behind us. I looked behind Cornelius to see dad standing there in his suit glaring at Cornelius, dad has never liked guys ever since Cameron hurt me.  
“dad!” i yelped, Cornelius looked at me and wink as his Horns sunk in to his forehead, my jaw dropped slightly, he put his Horns away. Cornelius turned around and smiled charmingly at my dad.  
“It's a pleasure to see you again Mr Ashling i met you yesterday” Cornelius told my dad smiling at him.  
“yes i remember you forgive me if i show bitterness towards you but i don't like boys around my daughter not after the last one” dad narrowed his eyes at Cornelius.  
“who?” Cornelius asked as he frowned at my dad. I shook my head franticly at my dad, dad noticed my look and soften his face.  
“we better go to school” i said and grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the house.  
“was he talking about your ex?” Cornelius asked me as i brought him to his bike that was leaning up against my gate.  
“yea” i nodded as i looked down, Cornelius lifted my chin up with one finger.  
“what did he do to you?” Cornelius asked with so much worry in his voice.  
“i don't think i should say yet but maybe when I'm ready I'll tell you” i said looking up at him. Cornelius nodded and got me to sit on his lap again and cycled off with me, this time i enjoyed it cause he went slow. I giggled as other girls got jealous and made there boyfriend look at what Cornelius was doing for me.  
“i think we just made lives very hard on some boyfriend's” i giggled in to the crook of Cornelius's neck.  
“i guess we are teaching them a thing or two” Cornelius chuckled and smiled at me.  
“are you sure I'm not too heavy?” i asked worried i might fall.  
“you are as light as a kitten” Cornelius reassured me.  
Cornelius parked his bike and walked in the school with me. Two guys looked at me and checked me out, they quickly ran off when Cornelius glared at them. We got to my locker and i tried to open it and to my bad luck it wouldn't open, Cornelius could see my annoyance rise.  
“please let me, what is your locker combination?” Cornelius asked me. I bit my lower lip as i wondered if i could trust him with my locker.  
“angel face i can't do it if you don't tell me” Cornelius winked at me.  
“1689” i blushed deeply as told him. Cornelius took my hands off the lock and opened my locker.  
“thank you” i smiled as i blushed and took out my English books.  
“well even if you didn't tell me i still would be able to open it” Cornelius sniggered.  
“i don't believe you” i giggled, Cornelius smiled devilishly.  
“oh really, would you bet a kiss on that” Cornelius said leaning down smirking at me.  
“yes i would” i smirked back bravely as i crossed my arms over my chest and looked up at him. Cornelius made a sharp knock on my locker and it flew open. My arms dropped as my jaw dropped.  
“how did you do that” i demanded.  
“I'm a demon i can do many things, now about that kiss” Cornelius smirked and moved forward like he was stalking his prey. I blushed deeply but didn't move. Cornelius was a inch away from my lips and paused.  
“but why should i waste my power over you now, i could steal your lips away when ever i feel like it, so when you least expect it, expect it” Cornelius whispered to me and smirked.  
I was about to tell him off but then he walked off. I blushed deeply as i went to class and sat down. I listened to my English teacher as she spoke about romantic story's like shake spear and the titanic. After English i noticed i had double maths, that means double Cornelius. I sat in maths as Cornelius sat beside me.  
“hello angel face” Cornelius whispered in my ear.  
“quit teasing me” i whispered as i glared at him.  
“why should i? You are so cute when you blush” Cornelius told me smirking.  
I glared at my work, i couldn't control my blushing around him.  
“through out this love season thing your going to keep me on edge aren't you?” i asked as i glanced up at him.  
“yes, i guess i will” Cornelius chuckled.  
“and what was that horn thing you did this morning” i gasped grabbing his arm and pulling him closer.  
“do you know how much trouble i can get in to if dad finds out your a demon” i yelped, Cornelius chuckled and stroked my cheek.  
“calm down angel face, i would never do anything to upset you or get you in to trouble i know you want to stay as a good little girl” Cornelius smiled.  
“hey i could be bad if i wanted too” i told him looking up at him.  
“face it angel you are a goody two shoes” Cornelius laughed and sat up straight.  
“the strangest thing happened last night” Cornelius said resting his chin on his hand, smiling at me, showing his pearly white teeth.  
“i had a dream about you, kind of weird isn't it? The same night when all those candle's burned, do you know what happened in my dream, i was sitting on a bench looking at the stars and you appeared at my side and held on to me so tightly like you would never let go, did you carve my name in your candle?” Cornelius asked smiling at me in a devilish way.  
“well it doesn't matter, even if you didn't i would still steal your heart one way or another” Cornelius said when i didn't answer him. I looked down at my work and played with a lock of my hair.  
“you know what for the very few days I've known you you always play with your hair when your nervous, most of the time i don't think you know your doing it but sure enough you are” Cornelius told me and looked at me.  
“Cornelius?” i asked and before i could say any more he groaned and leaned me to me.  
“you have no idea how lovely my name is when it leaves your lips” Cornelius smirked at me.  
“what is it you want to ask me?” he asked as he looked at me.  
“well you have seen this love season thing what comes next? first there was the candle thing” i said to him looking in to his deadly eyes.  
“well next is the lunch basket auction, girls make a lovely lunch and puts it in a lovely wicker basket and then they decorate it with ribbons and lace then they put there baskets in the love auction and the male who has the highest bid for it has the honour of enjoying the company of the lady who had it, every basket has its own theme like one has only fruit or one has only sweet things or maybe a big sickly pink bow on the front of the basket” Cornelius told me lazily as if it was nothing new.  
“wow it sounds so romantic”i sighed blissfully.  
“maybe i should enter then, now i need to find a theme” i said smiling.  
“why don't you do a theme that works best for you” Cornelius said then he helped me with my work. On our break i sat with Cornelius as i tried to figure out a theme.  
“this is so hard” i whimpered as i looked through a cook book.  
“well what are you good at making?” Cornelius asked as he plated a bite of my hair.  
“well I'm good at baking” i said weakly.  
“do that then” Cornelius said as he unravelled the plate to do it again.  
“but isn't that a boring idea?” i asked as i felt his fingers move through my hair, softly plating again.  
“no i think its a adorable idea, while your baking why don't you put bottles of pure juice in i would enjoying lunch with pure juice” Cornelius said to me kissing the plat he made..  
“wait your going to buy it?” i asked him looking at him.  
“yes and i hope i get your best smile when i spend my company with you” Cornelius said and kissed up the plat.  
“quit teasing me” i complained.  
“fine i will save my flirting for when i win your basket” Cornelius told me and smiled at me.  
“Cornelius there are many beautiful girls at this school you don't have to pity me and stay with me because I'm lonely, you can date who ever you want so don't play with my heart” i sighed got up and left with out another word.

Chapter 6

After school i went shopping for some things i will be needing for the basket. i picked up so many things for cheap prices i was so happy with my self, i was heading towards my house as i pasted the park, i looked over to see Cornelius sitting at a park bench while some fake girls tried to get his attention, once i got home my dad looked at me oddly.  
“honey what are you doing?” my dad asked.  
“well there is a lunch basket auction at my school” i told him and took out some bakery things and smiled. I stirred the muffin mix in in the bowl as dad looked at a file.  
“my last case went well, now I'm helping some guy who got crashed in to my a bus, poor guy, I'm glad there wasn't any permanent damage” dad said as he sighed.

“flick on the kettle honey” dad called when he slouched back in his chair. I flicked on the kettle and got back to work while my muffins were in the oven i took out my wicker basket, it was light brown, very plain but very sturdy. I put black and white ribbons in to bows on the handle with little bows around the rim of the basket making a simple yet sweet affect. I smiled as i heard the timer for my muffins i gave dad one and put black coloured icing on it with white chocolate chips stuck on the top in sweet message's like kiss, love or hug. 

I made some cookies with white chocolate chips in white they was in the oven i took out four bottles of pure juice, the pure juice was a good idea. I put white padding on the bottom of the basket so the things i put in with not sit on some thing hard,  
“so dad do you have any other cases?” i asked him.  
“yes, i got a bad one my client is a witness to a killing” dad told me frowning at his work.  
“sounds horrible” i told him and put the cookies in a see through plastic bag with the opening tied shut with ribbon, i put the muffins in a plastic bag too.  
After hours of making muffins, cookies, pretzels with white icing with black sprinkles on top, doughnuts with the same topping on them and of course candy hearts, i put them in the basket and put white net cover with black lace around the edges over the top of the basket to protect it.  
Dad went to his study as i put the basket on the kitchen table. I heard a sharp knock on the door. 

i walked over and knocked on it to see Cornelius standing there wet from the pouring rain, his clothes were soaked through, i could easily see his very strong chest through his wet shirt.  
“Cornelius what are you doing here?” i yelped as i as looked at his wet hair cling to him.  
“i came to tell you I'm not playing with your heart and that i like you” Cornelius said in a heart pounding way.  
“you came all this way to tell me that? Come on in you will catch your death if you don't get out of those clothes” i told him and grabbed his hand and brought him in, i brought him to my room and sat him down on my seat, i went to the bath room to get towel's, when i got back Cornelius was looking at my room with amazement.  
I sat on my bed and told him to come to me i put a towel under him so he wouldn't make and mess and looked at him.  
“your soaked!, take that shirt off” i told him, he nodded and unbuttoned his soaked shirt, he pealed it off his skin and gave it to me i placed it on the radiator and strokes the towel softly on his chest, Cornelius looked at my hand no matter where i moved it he watched. I picked up the smaller towel and strokes his cheek.

“i meant it you know, i do like you” Cornelius told me.  
“i know, I'm sorry i was so snotty it's just when you get bitten once your twice shy, i guess I'm scared to get hurt again” i told him, my towel slipped from my as he pulled the towel out of my grip and placed my hand on his cheek.  
“i know your a angel and i find it so adorable that you are a creature of the light” He told me and kissed my hand.  
“your going to catch a cold if you Don't let me dry your clothes” i told him.  
“use your powers to dry them” Cornelius told me and placed my hand on his wet trouser leg, i looked at his leg and blinked slowly, when i opened my eyes they was dry as a bone. I looked up to see his hair was wet, i got the small towel and rubbed his hair, Cornelius was silent as i dried his hair. I gave him my brush as he brushed his hair he looked at me.

“so are you completely single?” Cornelius asked me.  
“yes i am” i told him as i looked down.  
“but you don't want to be, you want to be with some one who will hold you and protect you from hurt” Cornelius said and pulled me to him.  
“i vow i will never hurt you” Cornelius breathed and looked at my lips.  
“you better keep that vow” i told him, i dried his shirt and gave it back to him. Cornelius called a taxi to pick him up,once he hung up he returned to me.  
“when you went to get a towel i got more question's than answers, like the base ball bat under your bed? Do you play?” Cornelius asked me.  
“no it's in case some one sneaks in the house, dad is very protective, it has some thing to do with the whole lawyer thing” i told him.  
“what about your make up you don't have much all i see is some very light skin powder and lip balm” Cornelius told me.  
“well i like pale skin, i hate tans and foundation and all that sun bed stuff and the lip balm is because i like to take care of my lips” i told him.  
“i noticed you have no jewellery box, do you have no trinkets you decorate you self with?” Cornelius asked me.

“i all so noticed you have many relaxing CD's with sea pictures and pictures of the rain forest on them, you have more than ten of them why? I thought girls loved pop music” Cornelius smiled at me.  
“well i have trouble going to sleep at night and every night since i played calming music I've been fine” i told him smiling softly at him.  
“lets talk about your ex then what's his damage? What stupid mistake did he make in your relationship that would make you dump him” Cornelius asked getting straight to business.  
“well when i walked in his room one day he was in the shower i found a pro and con list of me then i heard a message from a girl he met up with the night before saying she enjoyed the night they had together” i told Cornelius, his face hardened as his eye's turned black, his muscular body tensed.

“he doesn't deserve you, you need a real guy with you” Cornelius said to me.  
“pick me and you won't regret it” Cornelius told me as he pulled me closer.  
“i am clever, i will protect you, i will make you smile and laugh, i will ravish you in love you will faint from the process, i will make you feel like royalty and i promise i will be faithful to you” Cornelius promised.  
“okay I'll give you a chance to enter my heart” i told him.  
“thank you, you won't regret it” he told me and kissed my knuckles then kissed my wrist and then started to kiss up my arm. I blushed a deep red as he kissed my upper arm.  
“my dad is going to check on me soon he will be upset to see a demon in my room” i told Cornelius. Cornelius slipped on his shirt and buttoned it up. Cornelius opened my window and began to climb out and stopped as he was half way out.  
“i will see you at school angel face” he winked and left. I rubbed my hand over my face. Just wow.

Chapter 7

I woke up to the most lovely smell down stairs, i washed and dressed and headed down stairs after getting myself ready. My jaw dropped at the sight before me my dad and Cornelius was chatting in the kitchen.  
“dad” i said weakly. Dad turned around and smiled at me.  
“your boyfriend is the most charming young man” dad told me happily.  
“he isn't my boyfriend” i told dad glaring at him.  
“so are you going to make a honest woman of my daughter?” dad asked Cornelius.  
“well we was thinking of a winter wonder land wedding” Cornelius chuckled.  
“I'd love to stay and chat but my work calls” dad said and left.  
“what on earth were you thinking” i growled at Cornelius.  
“relax i hid my horns” Cornelius smiled happily at me.  
“that is not the point dad is a fully grown angel, he could seriously hurt you” i told Cornelius and picked up my basket, he couldn't see it very well because it was all covered. Once we got to school we dropped off the basket and got to class.  
“so how much do you like the idea of a tall glass of ice cold smooth pure orange juice with many ice cubes?” Cornelius asked me smiling lightly at me, i blushed at how fast my mouth watered when he said that, damn him.  
“I'll take that as you love the idea, well then we will call it a date tonight when we continue our project” Cornelius said to me chuckling softly.  
“so are you going to see who buys your basket?” Cornelius asked me.  
“no, i want it to be a surprise” i smiled softly as i tucked a lock of hair behind my ear. The teacher walked in and got the class started. While the class was doing its work i could feel a pair of eye's on me, i looked up to see Cornelius was doing his work, i frowned, if it isn't him who is it?. I looked around to see Devon has his eyes locked on me, i turned back around and continued my work, Cornelius looked at me and looked at where is was looking and Cornelius glared at Devon, after three more lessons the past lesson of the day was cancelled because of the basket thing, i sat in my last lesson of the day Trish told me that they have all ready sold all of the basket's, after class i walked to my locker and put my things away, Cornelius appeared by my side with my basket in his hand, Cornelius held my hand and led me off to the park, Cornelius sat me down under a big willow tree, Cornelius sat beside me and pulled me close to him.  
“i remember you promising me a smooch” Cornelius said smiling at me charmingly. I blushed and nodded at him. Cornelius leaned in close and smiled at me in such a way butterflies fluttered about in my stomach.  
Cornelius tilted my chin up and started to close his eyes, i blushed deeply and closed mine. But nothing came, no kiss, no nothing, i peeked my eyes open to see Cornelius opening up the basket like a kid on Christmas with a present.  
Cornelius's face lit up when he saw the bottles of pure orange juice.  
“you remembered the juice how sweet” Cornelius unscrewed the lid and drank it hungrily. I smiled lightly as i watched him indulge in the juice, rested my chin on my knees as i watched him dreamily, wow he is so handsome, is there any time he doesn't look like a prince charming.  
“like what you see my beauty” Cornelius said with out looking at me as he eyed what i put in the basket.  
“let me guess how did i know you was watching me, well i can feel you eyes on me, you can watch me to your hearts content my angel” Cornelius flashed a pearly white smile at me.  
I looked down to see his arm was still tightly wrapped around my waist, i looked back up to see him looking at the cookies i made, a devilish sparkle appeared in his eyes just then as he pulled me closer.  
“I think i might have left the cookies in too long” i said and took a bite out of one to my surprise they wasn't unpleasant.  
“hey there not that bad” i said in a surprised tone. Cornelius tilted my chin up and put one of the biscuits half way in my mouth.  
“may i have a taste” Cornelius said and took a bite out of the end of the cookie.  
“you are right they are nice” Cornelius smiled a heart melting smile and got back to the basket. I noticed as i saw Stella approach us. Stella was the bitchy girl of the school your run of the mill bully, I'm so sick of Stella walking around acting like she is so cool, she thinks she is so beautiful when she isn't she looks like she paint balled her foundation on, with eye make up that makes her look like some one punched her in the eyes.  
“hey Corny, how about you and me go for a walk together” Stella suggested as she smiled at him.  
“can't, plus my name is Cornelius” Cornelius said never looking up form the basket.  
“where did you put the muffins?” Cornelius asked me.  
“your hopeless” i huffed and unwrapped the cover over the muffins, Cornelius smiled brightly as he looked at them, i guess he loves his food.  
“but Cornelius sounds so stuffy” Stella said gagging.  
“i like my name its classy and old fashioned” Cornelius smiled at my cup cakes with icing on them.  
“why can't you go on a walk with me?” Stella asked as she glanced at me.  
“because i am being hosted by this lovely lady” Cornelius said and drank more of the juice.  
“and who is the girl?” Stella asked as she turned her nose up at me.  
“her name is Connie” Cornelius said between sips of orange. Stella crossed her arms over her fake breasts and eyed me.  
“she doesn't look like much” Stella said turning her nose up.  
“neither is your skirt” i said quickly, Cornelius burst out laughing and spat out his drink, after recovering from my comment he wiped his mouth with a napkin and chuckled.  
“pardon my manner's” Cornelius said to me smiling.  
“any who, so Cornelius i . .” Cornelius shot her a deadly glare just then.  
“my patience is wearing thin with you, i have tried to write you off politely but no you wouldn't take that now get lost” Cornelius said darkly, my jaw dropped he was all ways composed. Stella huffed and walked off, just then Cornelius remembered i was here and turned to look at me with loving eyes.  
“I'm sorry i didn't want to show you my ugly side” Cornelius said to me looking guilty.  
“its okay besides you look sweet when your all evil” i smiled at him, Cornelius looked completely amazed. We got back to what we was doing, Cornelius insisted i fed him cup cakes, a bit of icing went on my finger so he scooped it on to his and licked it off.  
“so why don't you tell me about your family, you know about mine” i smiled and looked up at him, Cornelius hesitated then nodded.  
“well my father is a Duke and my mother is a Duchess of demons, i have a younger sister called Cornelia she is only six, we have been trained to do everything perfectly, Cornelia looks just like our mother, i however got my looks from my father, my father owns a blood bank for vampires, it does what it says on the tin and my mother is a artist she paints, she does sculpture she is an amazing person, my father is a business man himself and enjoys what he does, i have a wild uncle and aunt that spends there time going any where they like and sending us strange gifts, they have twin sons named Vamon and Vandon they look completely a like they have a very composed nature though they are only six themselves but they love Cornelia” Cornelius told me, after the lunch Cornelius insisted he would walk me home.  
“i can walk by my self nothing will happen to me” i told Cornelius as he looked around to see if any one was following.  
“well i don't like you on your own, the last thing i want is some one stealing you” Cornelius walked me to my house, i invited him in for a drink and of course he was happy to come in. Cornelius looked at my kitchen as he sat down at the table.  
“what would you like?” i asked as i opened the fridge.  
“water will be fine, i need to dull my taste buds” Cornelius said as he looked at the kitchen with curiosity, i gave him a tall glass of water with ice. I got the same and sat with him at the table.  
“when is your father expected back?” Cornelius asked as he sipped his drink like a gentleman.  
“well he should be back soon, i am going to cook him a meal, if you want to join us you can” Cornelius's eyes sparkled at my invitation.  
“it will be my pleasure to eat your cooking my angel” Cornelius kissed my hand, just then dad walked in looking cranky.  
“welcome home, hard day at the court house?” Cornelius greeted my dad, my dad looked at Cornelius and nodded.  
“please share what bothers you a problem shared is a problem halved” Cornelius said to my dad, Cornelius seemed interested in anything to do with me or my family.  
“well that back stabbing Damien has been a thorn in my side today” my dad grunted as he put down his suit case.  
“Damien?, the same guy who swore to humiliate you in court?” i asked.  
“the one and the same, he keeps going on and on about his client is innocent thought every one in the court room could see that nasty piece of trash did it, good thing i had all the evidence” my father said and sat beside me.  
“so you and this young man getting along good i see” dad said to me as he sipped his scotch.  
“Cornelius is staying for dinner” i told my dad as i got up to start dinner, tonight we was going to have our families famous soup.  
“so Cornelius what does your father do, maybe i have heard of him?” dad said gulped down some scotch.  
“he owns a blood bank” Cornelius told him.  
“blood bank eh, big business is he any good at it” i smiled lightly, i was glad they was getting along.  
“i never got to ask but what creature are you?” my dad asked, i gulped as Cornelius looked at him.  
“i am a demon” Cornelius said as he let his horns come out. My dad stared at Cornelius for a whole minute and blinked, he turned to me and looked at me.  
“did you know he was a demon?” dad asked me in a tone i couldn't figure out.  
“yes and he knows what we are” i told him smiling weakly at him.  
“splendid i didn't think demons and angel's were on the same page yet but that's wonderful i hope you have been protecting my daughter she is everything to me” dad said warmly.  
“well thanks to my father angel's and demons can co-exist, but some demons are having trouble with it, but my family is all for it” Cornelius smiled kindly at my dad. Once dinner was served and eaten Cornelius complimented my food a lot. Cornelius's mobile phone rang in his pocket, he fished it out and flipped his phone open.  
“hello . . . what did Cornelia do this time . . . . well is the boy okay . . . . i under stand I'll be coming home now okay . . . bye” Cornelius hung up and smiled at me.  
“i have to go but tonight was lovely” Cornelius said as i walked him to the door.  
“i will see you at school tomorrow okay, thank you again” Cornelius said and kissed my hand then walked off. I shut the door and dad was smiling at me in a weird way.  
“what?” i asked him and raised a eye brow.  
“nothing nothing” he said and grinned as he went to his office. Dads they just love to embarrass you.

Chapter 8

when i woke up the next morning dad was in one of this best suits for court today was the day dad is going to whip Damien's butt in court, i got ready for school quickly while dad sorted out his brief case. I smiled at him while he looked over his papers.  
“good luck today dad” i said smiling.  
“you too pumpkin” i went to the kitchen to see Cornelius's jacket was on the chair, its still early so i might as well bring it to his house. I remembered Trish telling me he has a house at the top of autumn hill.  
“dad Cornelius's left his jacket here I'm going to go give to him” i called to dad and left the house, after a few twists and turns i saw it the autumn hill it was on the side of the town and Trish wasn't joking when she said mansion.  
I walked up the single road that lead to the big home, the whole this was made of grey stone but it looked very stylish. I looked at a big heavy door knocker on the door in the shape of a demons head, i knocked it against the door making a echoing sound, i waited for a moment but nothing, i was about to turn away when.  
“may i help you” said a young girl's voice behind me, i turned to see a young girl that looked like a six year old with long pure white lightly curled wavy hair with a black Alice band on her head, her dress was black and white a bit old fashioned but her beautiful, i noticed she was holding a black teddy bear tightly to her chest.  
“I'm looking for Cornelius” i told her, she seemed kind of bored by what i said.  
“every one is looking for Cornelius” she said shaking her head.  
“oh you must be Cornelia, your brother told me about you” i said to her, something sparkled in her eyes then.  
“ah you must be angel face well come on then” Cornelia said and held my hand and brought me inside the house, the inside was huge, a giant stair case was the first thing i saw, Cornelia tugged my hand and pointed to a door on my left.  
“come on, lets go find big brother” Cornelia led me to the door and opened it to see a woman with pure white hair all perfectly straight with her hair parting in the middle of her head, she wore white silk top that looked like it was designer with black tight but very long skirt that all most touched the floor, the woman was very beautiful with her classy looking glasses that sat on the tip of her nose. Cornelia lead me forward to see the woman was painting a lovely painting of some black roses in a white vase.  
“mother do you know where Cornelius is?” Cornelia asked the woman, so this is Cornelius's mother. The woman stopped painting as she turned and looked at us.  
“oh you must be the angel my son has spoken about, my name is Darcy its a pleasure to meet you and as to where Cornelius is he might be in the library” the woman said and went back to her painting.  
“its a nice to meet you Darcy” i called to her when we was leaving the room, Darcy bobbed her head so i knew she heard. Cornelia led me to the main room we was in, Cornelia looked down the large corridor and went to the door on the second door on the right, and as Darcy said there was Cornelius playing the piano. From what i heard it was a classical piece of music.  
“big brother” Cornelia said to him.  
“i thought i told you i wouldn't speak to you until you realize what you did wrong” Cornelius said as he continued his playing.  
“i know, but you have a visitor, angel face” Cornelia said to him, Cornelius instantly stopped playing, and turned to look at us, a smile appeared on his face as he got up, i could see he was all ready for school.  
“its a few minutes before we meet up but this is a lovely surprise” Cornelius said as he came up to me.  
“its just that you left this behind” i said and handed him his jacket.  
“i know i left it behind i hoped you would come to me and return it” Cornelius smiled at me in a heart stopping way.  
“i have to go my violin lessons will be starting” Cornelia said and smiled at me and left. Cornelius smiled at me and kissed my hand softly.  
“i am very happy you came to me” Cornelius said to me and hugged me softly.  
“i met your mother” i told him, Cornelius's eye brow rose at that.  
“oh really, who else?” Cornelius asked me looking in to my eyes to make sure i wont lie  
“well your mother and Cornelia that's all so far” i told him, Cornelius nodded and grabbed his bag.  
“would you like a ride to the school on my bike” Cornelius grinned at me.  
“hell no!, on that death trap are you out of your mind” i yelped, Cornelius shrugged.  
“oh well i guess i will just have to carry you myself my angel” Cornelius picked me up in a bridal carry and carried me to the front door, Cornelius gave me his bag to hold while he held me.  
“its okay i can walk” Cornelius chuckled at me but wouldn't let me down. I blushed deeply when people started to stare at us when we approached school.  
“people are staring” i hissed at him.  
“let them stare then no one will mess with you” Cornelius smiled at me, all the girls glared daggers at me for the attention Cornelius was giving me and all the guys eyed me and wondered what he saw in me that they couldn't and that made them curious. Cornelius put me on my feet at my locker. I looked at the Corridor to see new posters was up, the posters said the love carnival was coming tonight.  
“that reminds me would you do me the honour in coming to the carnival with me as my date?” Cornelius asked me politely.  
“okay it sounds fun, we will have a good time” i told him, wait did i just agree to go on a date with him.  
“okay lets go to class then” i told him, i sat next to Trish this lesson and she grinned at me.  
“what are you smiling about” i giggled at her.  
“Connie and Cornelius sitting in a tree doing what they shouldn't be” Trish said childishly.  
“oh please it isn't like that” i told her as i opened my book.  
“oh really so you didn't agree to go on a date with him to the love carnival” Trish said as she raised a eye brow at me.  
“it isn't a date it is a social gathering in with i am allowed to go with some one” i told her perfectly.  
“its a date” Trish said instantly after i finished.  
“okay its sort of like a date but were not together yet so i know i shouldn't get all weepy if he goes off with some one else the next day” i said sadly.  
“trust me by the way he looks at you, its for life trust me” Trish told me, my first two lessons were very quick. I put my things away in my locker as i heard a pitch voice behind me calling my name. I turned around to see Stella.  
“stay away from my Cornelius” Stella warned me.  
“last time i checked he was his own person” i told her and took out my history book out.  
“what ever train wreck just stay away from him or you will be sorry” Stella walked off. I rolled my eyes, what is she really going to do. I smiled as Cornelius came to me with a big smile.  
“what did Stella want?” Cornelius asked me as he put his arm over my shoulder.  
“she told me to stay away from you” i said to him sighing.  
“though i hope you wont i would die if you stopped talking to me my angel face” i giggled and lightings nudged his arm with my hand  
“don't be silly what on earth would you die of” i laughed, i stopped laughing when Cornelius placed my hand on his heart.  
“my heart would stopped if you left me in the hurtful world alone, i would not survive with out your warm smile and beautiful personality” i blushed lightly at his comment who knew we was so passionate, Cornelius smiled at me and led me to class.  
“okay class I'm sad to say but we can't finish the project, don't ask why i don't even know my self but those are the breaks” our teacher told us.  
I was very disappointed that i couldn't finish the project with Cornelius, it was just too bad cause i was enjoying learning about other angels like me. Through out the lesson i decided to cheer Cornelius up cause he wanted to finish the project too, i made him laugh all lesson, after that lesson i had to go to my locker again to put away my book.  
I was a little late for my next lesson cause my bloody locker just would not open for me, bloody thing why is it that Cornelius can open it and i cant, i heard foot steps behind me, might be Cornelius wondering where i was, he has all ways been such a caring person.  
i felt a sharp pain to my head like some one whacked me around the head. I fell to my knees as i looked up to see Stella with with some thing in her hands.  
“i told you to leave my Cornelius alone” Stella lifted what ever she was holding and brought it crashing down on my head and that was when i passed out, i woke up what felt like a hour later, i was laying in the nurses office, with my dad yelling at the top of his lungs at the head master.  
i looked to my side to see Cornelius sitting beside me with his head down holding my hand kissing saying he will make all the pain go away. I groaned at the pain on my head, Cornelius's head snapped up and dad swung round.  
“angel face your awake, I'm so happy” Cornelius said as he touched my cheek, i winced as i put my hand on my forehead, you could tell Cornelius's was annoyed that i was hurt.  
“sweet heart did you see who did this too you?” my dad asked me, dad was full of rage.  
“yes Stella did it” i told dad, Cornelius's face froze in anger, he knew as well as me why she did it.  
“who is Stella?” my dad asked Cornelius obviously missing something that we knew..  
“i know every thing there is to know about Stella so don't worry i will tell you every thing” Cornelius told my dad, my dad nodded and his phone in his pocket.  
“i took pictures of the back of your head as evidence so you can feel up now” dad told me as he sat me up, i felt so dizzy in pain. Dad stroked the back of my head and it healed up, though my hair had blood on it.  
“Cornelius stay with my daughter while i call my lawyer” dad said and went out side as the head master ran out after him.  
“I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, if i wasn't so selfish wanting you to stay with me, I'm so sorry” Cornelius said in his hands, i lifted my hand up and ruffled his hair.  
“its okay I'm fine, just don't let me out of your sight again” i told him and hugged him, Cornelius held me in his arms.  
When dad got back he looked some what calmer, dad came to me and hugged me, dad was all ways protective of me and now some thing bad happened.  
“my poor sweet daughter, i promise i will take that bitch to court” dad said to me. After my dad fussed over me he left me in Cornelius's protection, Cornelius was very protective that day he wouldn't let any one near me except Trish. After school he walked me home, i allowed him inside.  
“well now i know your safe and sound i will get ready for our date, the carnival is at the park we will meet up at eight o' clock” Cornelius said and kissed my hand. I smiled as he walked out, i went up stairs and took a nice long bath, after that i put on light blue skinny jeans and a white top that said so pure on the front in bold letters and blue angel wings on the back. I brushed my hair as i pressed the button on the answering machine.  
“you have two new message's, first message” the voice on the machine said.  
“beep . . . hello darlings its your uncle Darren just rang to say we are back from holiday i highly recommend Italy it was very relaxing in the lovely hotel though we did book in to the most expensive one but what ever makes my stay more comfortable, i have just sent you guys some gifts i got from Italy as i all ways say take care of your family and demand loyalty in return ha I'm so funny anyway give me a call when your not busy bye bye. . . . . . .” i smiled, uncle Darren was all ways kind to family no matter what, apart from his ex-wife who cheated on him and wanted him back, he was having none of it.  
“second message” the machine said once more.  
“beep . . . hi guys its me penny” penny worked with my dad, penny is dads best friend they have been friends since they was children they all ways did everything together.  
“okay i called to say the meeting at 2:30 tomorrow has been moved to 3:25, and what the hell happened today, you got a call from your daughters school and you went nuts in the court house, congrats on how fast you put that bitch to rights but then you stormed out, is your daughter okay, call me”. I smiled and left the messages there for dad to listen too, just then dad walked in.  
i ran up to him and hugged him tightly, he loves me so much.  
“hey what's all this about pumpkin?” my dad asked as he hugged me back.  
“i just love you dad” i smiled brightly at him.  
“do you know how good it feels to see my little girl run to me like that” dad laughed and checked the back of my head.  
“you are completely healed, good thing too, your school is going to be on the business end of a Hissy fit when i get them and this Stella to the court house” dad smiled at me.  
Once my hair was dried i brushed it again and made sure i looked nice. When it was the right time for me to go to the carnival i headed out with my hand bag on my shoulder with the things i would need my mobile a few taxi card numbers and of course lip balm just in case tonight is the night he steals my lips. I went to the carnival to see Cornelius looking at his note pad.  
“hi Cornelius” i said to him, he looked up and smiled at my clothes.  
“you look stunning” Cornelius said to me and offered his arm to me, we entered the carnival together, it was all bright with lights with many rides and stands full of things you can win or buy.  
Cornelius brought me to a stand where you have to shoot cardboard people and win a prize. Cornelius insisted he would win me some thing. Cornelius shot all of them and one me a panda bear. I hugged Cornelius and held the panda bear to my chest.  
“thank you, no one has ever shot cardboard people to get me a panda bear before” i thanked him, just them a loud bang went off and one of the cardboard people got shot off, i looked over my shoulder to see Derek.  
“hello again” Derek said to me, Cornelius put a arm over my shoulder.  
“okay, okay, I'm backing off” Derek said putting his hands up.  
Cornelius led me away to a Ferris wheel ride the great thing with this one is it has little booths in them, Cornelius and me got in one he sat opposite me as i looked out the window with amazement.  
I gasped at the beautiful view, i turned to Cornelius to see he wasn't looking out of the window but had his elbow resting on his knee as his chin rested on his palm.  
“you look so beautiful when you look like that” Cornelius said to me looking at me with his dark eyes.  
“thank you, so much . . . .” i trailed off as Cornelius came to me, like a blur he crashed his lips upon mine as he looked in to my eye's so fiercely, i sat there frozen for a second then my eye lids fell close, his lips were so warm, they moulded against mine perfectly, i started to feel some thing odd it felt like fireworks was exploding inside me, i placed my hand on his cheek as i began to press my lips lightly harder against his, Cornelius pulled away and sat back down.  
“your first kiss was ever so sweet my angel” Cornelius kissed his fingers at me.  
“thank you” i touched my lips with my fingers, my lips still tingled from the kiss. After the ride was over we walked off and sat on a bench as i held my panda bear to my chest.  
“are you okay?” Cornelius asked me in a worried tone.  
“yes, I'm fine” i told him as i looked up at the stars.  
“it was the kiss wasn't it, you didn't like it” Cornelius said looking down, he looked hurt.  
“no it wasn't that it's just i felt some thing . .” i told him as he rubbed his face.  
“was it disgust?” he asked as he got up, i got up fast.  
“no i promise i . .” Cornelius looked heart broken and began to turn away in pain, i grabbed him fast as i wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed my lips on his again, his eyes widened then he relaxed and wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close, the fireworks went off again i kept it going a little longer than the last kiss we shared to make sure he felt it too. I pulled away slowly and stayed in his arms as i looked up at him.  
“did you feel that, the fireworks?” i asked him, Cornelius looked down at me with a heart melting look.  
“yes i felt them” Cornelius said leaving me breathless.  
“so are you falling for me yet?” Cornelius asked me smirking his devilish smile.  
“maybe” i giggled at him, we sat down as i fed him popcorn after that we walked around talking and i found out many things about him well first of all he was a Scorpio,his favourite colour is ruby red, his favourite food is strawberries, his favourite jacket is his black jacket with fangs on the back and he loves books . Cornelius walked me home that night gave me a kiss on the hand and smirked at my blushing face.  
“sweet dreams okay” Cornelius said to me, just then i noticed my dad was out, his car was gone, he must be working last again.  
“will you be okay in the house all by your self?” Cornelius asked as he looked at the spot where my dad normally parks his car.  
“i think i will be okay, I've been left at home alone before its calming” i told him and hugged him good night and went inside, after a pizza i went to bed happy.

Chapter 9

i woke up the next morning to talking down stairs, i got up and did my morning routine and went down stairs to see dad talking with Cornelius, Dad looked a bunch of papers in his hands. I hid around the corner to listen what they was talking about.  
“well this is all the information i could get on Stella, will it be enough?” Cornelius asked my dad.  
“yes this will do nicely, do me a favour wake up sleepy head and get her to school I'm going to bring this to my lawyer and thank you Cornelius you are doing a amazing job of taking care of her, your Parents should be boasting with pride” dad told Cornelius and left the house, well dad seems to be really liking Cornelius.  
“you know its wrong to spy on people” Cornelius said out of the blue, damn it.  
“i wasn't spying i only over heard” i said as i came out.  
“right come on you we have school, to get too” i groaned as i picked up my bag.  
“come on angel just think just too more days until we have a weekend off” Cornelius smiled at me.  
“okay fine, oh Cornelius?, what comes next in this love season?” i asked him as i put a silver hair clip in my hair to keep it out of my face.  
“well now is the immortal love blossom tree sighting” Cornelius told me smiling.  
“okay and what is that?” i asked him as he led me out the door.  
“well at our lake all the blossom tree's bloom and its very romantic” Cornelius said to me.  
“that sounds so lovely” i smiled, once we was at school we got to our classes, i sat next to Trish, she was smiling brightly as she drew hearts on her note pad.  
“so some one is in a good mood, what turned this on” i giggled at her loved filled eyes, Trish smiled at me with all the happiness she felt and grabbed my hand tightly.  
“you would not believe this, you know Derek?, he asked me out tonight when we all go to the blossom tree thing he wants to go there on a date” Trish said happily.  
“no way, when did he ask you?” i asked happily. I'm glad she has found some who will take care of her.  
“well it was this morning, he told me he has had his eye on me for some time now he knows I'm kind and sweet unlike the other girls he dates, but now he wants to date me for a long term thing” Trish told me brightly.  
“well I'm glad your so happy” the class started with a bloody test, oh joy but it wasn't so bad I'm hoping that i have gotten many of them right. After class it was gym i had to stay out cause of the whole Stella knocking me out thing.  
I watched as the boys played basket ball, i noticed Cornelius was really good at it, he scored most of the shots, I'm so proud of him, he is good at every thing and he never lets anything get him down.  
I noticed Derek looking at Trish, i hope his intentions are pure cause Trish deserves a nice boyfriend. When the lesson was finished i went to my locker to get the things i needed.  
“hey, i saw you watching me in P.E today” said a voice behind me. I turned around to see Derek standing there. This will be a great opportunity to talk Trish up, i might even get Derek to like her even more.  
“yea and i saw Trish too i never knew she was so good at P.E” i said smiling at him. But i don't think he heard me.  
“are you and Cornelius a item now?” Derek asked me as he put his hands in his pockets.  
“well, I'm not really sure but i do know he likes me” i told him and closed my locker. The Corridor's was full of people now.  
“i don't know why Cornelius hates you so much but you better get going before he sees you and gets annoyed, i think his personality works bets when he is happy” i said to Derek, Derek looked very surprised by what i said to him and smirked then walked, Cornelius came round the corner and smiled at me.  
“hi Cornelius i was just . .” i got cut off when Cornelius twirled me around and held me in his arms, he leaned in and pressed his lips on my, i just lied stood there limp in his arms while i clutched hold of his shirt, i heard the girls gasping at the sight and the guys whistled. Cornelius eyes was shut as he pulled away, i stood there limp in his arms still and blinked.  
“is this how were going to greet each other in the future?” i asked him raising a eye brow as i giggled.  
“i heard what you said to Derek and it makes me happy” Cornelius held me close in his arms as he hugged me.  
“its wrong to spy” i said repeating his words this morning.  
“i wasn't spying i was just over hearing, isn't my fault i have very good hearing” Cornelius smirked at me.  
“besides you love it when I'm smooching you” Cornelius's smirk grew. Cornelius put a arm over my shoulder and led me to my class. The lesson was about gods of Demons.  
I wanted to listen so much but i couldn't i was all dazed by what happened in the corridor, how can Cornelius be so perfect in every way?, why is he in to some one as normal as me?, does he have pure intention for me?, does he like me?, does he find me attractive?, so many things rolled in my mind, oh come on Connie your starting to sound like a whiny girl. After school Cornelius cycled me home slowly for my leisure.  
“you was think very hard in R.E, what was you thinking about?” Cornelius asked me.  
“oh it was nothing” i told him as i tightened my grip on him.  
“yes it was, come on tell me” i nibbled my lower lip wondering if i should tell him what i was thinking or not.  
“well i was thinking why you would like some one as normal as me? Its just too perfect to be real, your great at every thing and i can just about tie my shoe laces its just doesn't seem right, there are so many talented girls at the school why me” i said to him, Cornelius was silent after that. When he dropped me off at my house then me kissed my hand and cycled off. I knew i shouldn't of told him what i was thinking now he is mad at me, i sighed and went inside, i had a bath and got changed in to light blue shorts and pink top with a fangs on it, i watched T.V some kind of Soap opera. I heard a knock at the door a hour later, i opened the door to see Cornelius standing there smiling heart meltingly at me.  
“your ride awaits my angel princess” Cornelius said to me and pointed at his bike that had white roses on the handles, i slipped on my trainers and went with him, maybe he isn't mad.  
He cycled me to the lake where loads of couples were, Cornelius put his bike up against the tree and brought me to a blossom tree. Cornelius held me to him and swayed to the romantic music that was being played. Cornelius pressed his forehead against mine as he smiled.  
“Cornelius what started this love season?” i asked him as i blushed lightly at romance.  
“well it started when a romantic couple started a tradition the candle lighting, the lunch basket, a love carnival, blossom tree sightings and so on, they influenced this town to be more romantic and it has lasted a very long time” Cornelius said to me, Cornelius let go of me and smiled at me.  
“and today isn't just a romantic spot to hang out in, the male gives his beloved a gift” Cornelius said and gave me a dark blue box, i opened the box to see a black butterfly hair clip.  
“its beautiful” i told him smiling sweetly at him.  
“don't ever doubt my feelings for you” Cornelius said and put it in my hair.  
“its a perfect fit” He smiled as he swayed with me.  
“your so sweet Cornelius” i said to him, he smirked and kissed me softly.  
“and your lips taste of honey” Cornelius teased, i blushed deeply and buried my face in his chest, he chuckled at my shyness and held me tighter. Cornelius sat down under a blossom tree with my back against his chest, Cornelius made a picnic basket appear.  
“you made me lunch i should return the favour” Cornelius said to me and placed a cloth on my lap and put a giant muffin with white chocolate chips in, bottle of pure apple juice, couple of bars of chocolate in dark, white and milk chocolate, chips in a news paper and a few cheese burgers. I kissed Cornelius's cheek and bit in to the muffin, Cornelius nibbled a few chips, i enjoyed the lunch a lot.  
“so what do you want to do now?” Cornelius said as we finished. I leaned in and kissed both his cheeks.  
“i must do this more often if these kisses keep coming every time i do” Cornelius said to me smiling.  
“thank you for my gift” i said smiling as i touched the hair clip.  
“your very welcome” Cornelius said as he plated my hair.  
“Cornelius what drew you too me?” i asked him, Cornelius chuckled lightly and unravelled the plat to do it again.  
“isn't it obvious?, it was those hypnotic green eyes of yours they took my breath away, then i was stunned by your lovely hair, so long, in thick locks, then i looked at your skin so smooth and such a creamy colour of milk, then i looked at your lips so soft and full and kissable, i was amazed to be informed no one had ever stolen those sweet lips, then when i was gazing at you in class you looked at me, when i winked at you, you blushed a adorable pink colour and then i knew i had to have you, my angel, then i spoke too you and your voice, well it knocked the air straight out of me, so soft, sweet and ever so innocent, then came along your personality, it was so refreshing, so unique when you first spoke to me, my affection for you grew and when you made me that lunch i was full of joy you made it with such care and love and you even listened when i mentioned the pure orange juice that means you listen to me, just to think that you even think about what I'm saying is sending me shivers up my spine, you are natural unlike so many girls plastering them selves in fake tan, over cooking then selves in the sun beds, fake breasts, fake lips, fake nails, just fake every thing, but you your just breath taking” Cornelius said with such romance in his voice. The air was knocked out of me i never knew he was such a charmer.  
“thanking you Cornelius” i said to him and cuddled up to him in his arms.  
“i could get used to this” Cornelius sighed happily. I noticed Trish and Derek on the other side of the lake talking.  
“Derek asked Trish out” i told him as i put my head over his heart.  
“i love your heart beat” i smiled as he tensed, i sighed happily. So perfect  
“it makes me relaxed, i love it” i said looking up at him, he relaxed and smiled at me. For the rest of that day we spent it talking to one another getting to know each other. I told him about my mother running off with some one else and dad bringing me up on his own.  
“why don't we go and see my dad you know surprise him” i said to Cornelius, he loved the idea of seeing my dad in action. We went in to the Court room and sat at the back watching my dad in action.  
“you was jealous wasn't you, your husband in the arms of another woman, you couldn't stand it could you!” my dad raised his voice at the woman.  
“but what is strange to me is isn't cheating how you got your husband in the first place, didn't you ever wonder would he do the same to me, why stay in the relationship if you knew he would do that to you, as my father used to say once a cheater all ways a cheater” my dad said to the woman.  
“i . . . um” The woman stuttered as she looked at my dad with wide eyes.  
“when he came home the last night he was alive, you saw the lip stick mark speared on his neck proving he slept with another woman, you couldn't handle it could you that's why you hit him over the head with the mace that hung over the fireplace” the woman started to tremble now.  
“you tried to pin it on your sister, but this whole court knows you killed him!” my dad yelled at her. The woman broke down in tears and cried out “yes! Okay i did it!”. I smiled as Cornelius watched my dad with amazement.  
“that will be all your honour” my dad smiled politely, dad noticed me and smiled at me. After every one left the court room i went up to my dad and gave him a hug.  
“what a lovely surprise, how long have you been here?” my dad asked kindly as he picked up his suit case.  
“just a minute or two, i wanted to show Cornelius what your like in action” i said as i watched dad loosen his tie.  
“you know Mr locks my dad needs a lawyer, his old one gave away some of secrets to a a rival of ours, i told him you was a lawyer he seems interested me asked me to ask you if you was interested in being his lawyer” Cornelius said to my said smiling politely.  
“sure tell him to give me a call some time” dad said handing Cornelius his business card.  
“i will make sure he gets it” Cornelius said thanking him, dad had to get to a meeting so we said good bye to him and went back to the Blossom tree event.

Chapter 10

Cornelius invited me to his home to properly meet his family, i was delighted at the idea of getting to know his family better, Cornelius gave me a ride on his bike to his mansion, his house looked bigger this time, it must just be me.  
Cornelius opened the front door and led me inside, a maid came up to us and took our jackets for us.  
“please tell my father i have returned with a guest” Cornelius said to the maid with perfect manners.  
“yes sir” the maid replied and walked off.  
Cornelius offered his arm to me and i held it, Cornelius brought me to his mother first who was sitting on the back yard patio drinking tea, the back yard was like a field with many rose bush's and water fountains.  
“mother we have a guest” Cornelius said to Darcy. Darcy turned round and smiled at me.  
“a pleasure to see you again” Darcy said taking off her glasses.  
“what are you doing” Cornelius raised a eye brow at the many kinds of drinks on the table.  
“well our family party is being hosted here soon so i am trying to figure out which kind of drink would go well with our theme, we are going for a ball gown and suit party this year” Darcy said as she sipped a different drink.  
“allow me to explain Connie, we have a big family party every year to celebrate our family lasting so long, its mainly a big formal party” Cornelius said to me smiling.  
“sounds like a lot of fun” i smiled at him, Cornelius smiled back at me.  
“okay mother I'm going to show Connie the rest of our home” Cornelius said to his mother, the house was big and grand inside.  
There was more than 30 bed rooms and even more bath rooms, 4 lounge rooms with a mini bar and a piece of instrument in each of them, a huge kitchen with many butlers, maids and chief's at there disposal, a library, a ball room and a gym. Cornelius sat me in the lounge with him.  
“you will never know how happy i am that you agreed to come to my home” Cornelius smiled and kissed my hand. Just then my mobile rang in my back pocket.  
“I'm sorry just one second” i said to Cornelius as i opened up my flip phone.  
“hello” i called on my phone.  
“oh my god, you will have no idea what just happened, Derek gave me a gift for the blossom tree thing, it was a silver necklace with a stone on it with the colour's white and yellow swirls on it” Trish said to me all excited.  
“oh yes I've got one of those there lovely aren't they, my dad gave me one for my birthday last year” i smiled in to the phone.  
“oh i have to go, Derek is coming back see you, wish me luck” Trish hung up as i smiled and shut my phone.  
“well Trish and Derek are getting along” i said smiling, weirdly enough Cornelius's mobile buzzed in his pocket. Cornelius frowned and answered his phone.  
“hello . . oh Mr locks do not worry your daughter is with me . . . . . . we will be there very soon good bye . .” Cornelius put his phone in his pocket and turned to me.  
“your father wants to get us to him, he is talking to his lawyer about what happened” Cornelius took my hand and led me out of his house, we rid his bike to my dads office building. I went to my dads lawyers office with Cornelius, my dads lawyer was a very kind woman called magnolia but dad calls her nolia. magnolia was sat behind her next looking at a piece of paper.  
“we have a good case against her, don't worry i will put her to rights” Magnolia said to my dad.  
“oh hello Connie how is your head, i hear its all healed up but its bets to be safe than sorry” Magnolia said as she put a folder away i her desk draw, Magnolia walked over to me and hugged me softly and Cornelius bowed his head to Magnolia.  
“i have told magnolia what happened we just need you to say what happened okay” dad said to me and offered me a chair, Magnolia put a recording machine in front of me.  
“okay honey i just need to record what happened so press the button when you feel ready” Magnolia said to me, i nodded and pressed the button and said exactly what happened, it took what felt like a hour to record it then write it down and then we had to go over a few details dad let me and Cornelius go early while he stayed behind to help Magnolia.  
“i am so sorry it took so long, i didn't think we would be stuck in that boring office” i said to Cornelius, Cornelius held my hand softly and smiled at me.  
“its okay it was worth it, so what do you want to do now? We could go to a nice little café” Cornelius said smiling lightly at me, i nodded as we walked to the tear drop café, Cornelius sat us at a table by the window so we could see the lovely sunset in the sky, our table was a round wooden table with a small glass vase with blue flowers in it, Cornelius picked up a menu and looked at it while i played with my finger tips, i don't know why but i felt very nervous while we sat, Cornelius handed me the Menu.  
“it is my treat okay order anything you want” i bit my lower lip softly, i didn't want him to splash out on me besides i would only feel bad about it.  
“trust me you wont spend all my money you have seen where i live, if you don't give in to the idea of me treating you then i will just do it anyway” Cornelius smirked at me, a waiter came up to us with a note pad, when i didn't ask for anything Cornelius smirked and took the menu off me and looked at it.  
“okay i will have a ice tea and a blueberry muffin and my girl here will have a strawberry smoothie and a slice on vanilla cake” Cornelius said to the waiter, the waiter nodded and walked off.  
“hey what in the world was that” i gasped at Cornelius, Cornelius rested his chin on his palm and looked at me.  
“well i did warn you besides in time you will be able to sit back and let me treat you, i know you have little self confidence but don't worry i will help that side of you grow” Cornelius said to me.  
I sighed and looked out of the window and my face turned pale, i shot my face down to look at the table.  
“please Don't see me, please don't see me” i groaned, i sensed Cornelius tensed and looked out of the window.  
“don't look” i said in a hushed tone, Cornelius lifted my chin up with his hand.  
“tell me my sweet angel what has made you so scared?” Cornelius asked me softly every word dripping with concern.  
“I'm not scared and Stella is out side” i whispered to Cornelius, Cornelius's face froze in anger he growled softly under his breath,  
“do not worry my love that bitch will not harm you” Cornelius said the waiter came back with our order.  
“now enjoy your self i hear your quite the sweet tooth” Cornelius smirked as he sipped his ice tea.  
“no doubt you heard that from my dad” i said and sipped my smoothie through the pink straw.  
“yes i have learned a lot about you since i saw you that time in class, well to tell you the truth that wasn't the first time i saw you, the first day i came back from holiday i heard there was a new girl, i was walking through the corridor one day and saw you walk by with your arms full of books i was going to help you but your friend Trish helped you, i was very jealous i wasn't the one to help you, i all so get very jealous when that Derek goes near you” Cornelius said to me as he looked at his muffin, Cornelius took a bite out of his muffin, i looked down at my slice of vanilla cake with a folk on the side, i tasted a bit and smiled lightly it tasted delicious.  
“so what do you want to be when your older?” Cornelius asked me, i relaxed a little and played with a lock of my hair.  
“I'm not sure i love reading and writing and i love seeing the sights, but i can't get money for it” i said sadly as i looked out of the window.  
“you can become a book Critic or a writer . . .” Cornelius said and stopped as i snapped my head round to look at him.  
“that's it a writer, i can be a writer oh my god why haven't i thought of that before thank you” i said over joyed that i have some thing to look forward too and if i never met Cornelius i would never of known that, i was all ways worrying about getting a job when i was older it was one of my greatest fears to not have a job and live in a slum but now no more worries, i went over to him and hugged him tightly.  
“thank you Cornelius” i whispered in his ear, i never thought i could get a job but now thanks too him. I sat back down, Cornelius was still surprised by my affection. I held the folk and picked up another piece of cake and ate it, Cornelius's eyes widened with emotion i couldn't understand all of a sudden he was close enough to bite me, Cornelius's eyes was locked on my mouth, Cornelius leaned down, i closed my eyes waiting for a kiss and then . . . he licked the side of my lip, i opened my eyes to see she lips had a bit of cream on them, i must have had cream on my lip, i blushed deeply at the affection he showed, i guess my affection is more low key than his. Cornelius sat back down and regained composure and smiled at me softly.  
“forgive me for that i couldn't help it, it was far too irresistible to leave such cream on your delicious lips” i blushed even more, he loves too embarrass me doesn't he, Cornelius softly laughed obviously knowing what i was thinking.  
“you must be wondering why i love to make you blush all the time and the answer is simple enough it is because i love to see that adorable blush on your innocent face” Cornelius said as he looked at me with passion in his eyes.  
“um Cornelius can i ask you some thing? There is some thing that has been bugging me, what happened in the war with immortal creatures and humans?” i asked Cornelius, Cornelius looked surprised and chuckled softly.  
“it will be my pleasure, well the immortal creatures decided to reveal that they shared the same planet as them it was about time they lived in harmony but no matter how much the immortals tried to tell humans that they was peaceful creatures they was having none of it we spent years trying to get the humans trust but we stopped trying when they openly attacked and killed a harmless immortal child she was only four and they killed her the immortals was enraged cause that child was a princess, a fairy princess, her parents was fuming when they found out there little girl was brutally killed, the immortals then found out that humans would never except us for who we are so we gave them one last warning but they didn't take our warning so we took them out humans were very primitive creatures even more so than demons and other creatures of darkness, when we won we made the earth healthy again using our powers we have the home we have right now” Cornelius told me wisely.  
“wow, you should become a history teacher” i said smiling at him dreamily.  
“i don't think so” Cornelius chuckled enjoying him self enough to relax completely.  
“so why did you want to know about that war it was when our grand parents was alive?” Cornelius asked me as he drank a bit of his ice tea.  
“its just i feel bad for taking there planet away” Cornelius smiled and shook his head at me.  
“you shouldn't we gave them enough chances to live in harmony with them they showed there hatred it the most horrible way, i know your heart wrenches at some one else pain but please worry about our own pain” Cornelius walked me down the street heading to my house when we spotted Derek playing basket ball with four other guys and Trish sitting on a bench watching Derek play. Cornelius gave Derek a deathly glare and as he walked me to my door.  
“can i ask you some thing Connie?, tomorrow is the last day of this love season and i would be honoured if you accompany me on the last celebration” Cornelius said to me as he looked in to my eyes.  
“so what is the last celebration?” i asked blushing as i turned my head to the side as i got embarrassed, Cornelius chuckled and gripped my chin softly and made me look at him.  
“in the park there is going to be a romance dance and at midnight there will be a fireworks display, the whole park will be decorated up in lights and there will be romantic music to dance too it is supposed to be the night when you find out your true feelings for one another” Cornelius said to me as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder.  
“i would love to go with you” i smiled happily and hugged him tightly, Cornelius hugged me back and kissed the top of my head.  
“there wont be any school tomorrow because of the dance so don't worry about school okay spend they day relaxing and getting your self ready okay” Cornelius bowed his head to me and kissed my hand.  
I went in side smiling, i felt very tired after today so i run my self a bubble bath as i waited for my bath to be ready i made my self a quick dinner, my dad wasn't back yet but i didn't mind it just means its all peace and quiet for me, i turned off the taps and got in and enjoyed a lovely bath, once i dried and got in to my blue nightie i went straight to bed, i crawled under my big puffy cover and went to sleep with my window open so i could feel the cool breeze on my face it all ways calms me in the a lovely sleep.

Chapter 11

“Connie . . . . . .” a faint voice called my name. Who is calling my name?  
“Connie . . . . . .” the faint voice called again. Who is calling my name?  
Just then my vision cleared, i was standing on the sand as i looked at the beautiful calm ocean as it met the shore, the sunset was streaked with pink and purple.

“Connie” the voice called again, i turned around but no one was there, i turned back around to face the water and leaned over to look at my reflection in the water, but the person i was looking at in the water wasn't me it was Cornelius, i waved at him and Cornelius smiled at me and reached his hand out to me, his hand came out of the water so me to take it, i smiled lightly and held his hand, Cornelius pulled me in the water . . . . . .  
Just then i woke up by my alarm clock buzzing, i turned it off and got up, i had a wash and put on my red shorts and pink Chinese style Tunic, i slipped on my trainers and headed down stairs. I picked up a basket of wet clothes and went in to my back garden and put my dads wet shirts on the washing line, i frowned as i heard wolf whistled and it was coming from behind me, i rolled my eyes and turned around and saw a bunch of guys looking at me, i raised a eye brow at them.  
“we wasn't whistling at you” one of them mocked.  
“of course you wasn't considering your looking at me and I'm the only girl out of course you wasn't whistling at me” i called to them, I'm not a bloody idiot, this is why i hate guys, i went back to putting things up on the line, i heard the wolf whistling again, my temper was rising.  
“okay piss off guys” said a familiar voice, i turned to see Derek shooing the guys away, i went up to Derek and smiled at him.  
“next time they bother you just call me okay” Derek said smiling at me kindly.  
“thank you Derek i will take you up on that, oh by the way i never got to ask you but what kind of creature are you, you don't have any horn and fangs so what are you?” i asked, Derek smirked at me.  
“i would of thought i was obvious look at me closer” Derek said to me smiling at me as he leaned on my picket fence, i leaned in closer and looked at him but i couldn't see any thing.  
“okay i will show you” Derek looked around then faced me, his eyes turned a very dark shade of green then i started to see tiny fangs in his mouth then he poked out his tongue, he had a snake tongue! He is a snake creature a bit like a werewolf but when there emotions go wild there skin turns to scales and they become snake like in personality.  
“your a snake creature” i gasped happily. “i have never met one before” Derek's eyes turned back to normal as he smiled lightly at me.  
“so do you all ways get trouble like that” i was guessing he was talking about the boys that was bothering me.  
“yes i get that a lot of the time, it bothers me a lot but no one helps me with it” i told him, Derek nodded understanding my problem.  
“can i ask you something why does Cornelius hate you so much?” i asked Derek as i leaned in.  
“now why would you like to know some thing like that?” Derek asked me as he grinned lightly.  
“you cant answer my question with another question, you need to tell me its been bugging me” Derek sighed softly and looked over his shoulder to see if any one was about to listen to our conversation, Derek crooked his finger at me as a sign for me to come closer, i leaned in more as i looked at him, Derek leaned in to my right ear.  
“the reason he hates me so much is something to do with when we was kids we never got along so we are constantly fighting even if we are on the same team in a sport or if we fancy the same girl i don't think we will ever become friends” Derek said as he pulled away and smiled at me warmly.  
“so what are you going to do tonight, I'll be at the dance with Trish if you like you can hang out with us” Derek said kindly as he stood up straight from leaning against the fence.  
“that is a very kind offer but i will be going with Cornelius he asked me yesterday to go with him, but i will see you there okay, i hope you enjoy your self” i said smiling , i leaned over and hugged him softly.  
“but thank you any way, i have to go it and clean up okay but i will see you tonight, um is this a formal dance or what?” i asked biting my lip worrying.  
“it is a a dress or a skirt event its more like a warm spring night dance so you will be able to wear a dress if you like but you can wear what ever you wish” Derek said chuckling at my worrisome tone.  
“okay then i will see you there bye” Derek smiled and waved at me he as i walked away, once i got inside and cleaned my room, then i opened my wardrobe to look at my clothes, some tops, some skinny jeans, couple of shorts, only more or two skirts and only one or two dresses.  
I wonder what Cornelius is going to wear tonight, i never liked dresses for two reasons one i cant wear one with out looking like I'm trying too hard to look nice and two there is all ways a chance the window will blow up my dress the same problem with skirts with me, if i wear a nice top it might cover the fact I'm wearing jeans. I took out one of my best tops the one my dad got me for Christmas, i took out some black skinny jeans i ironed them all straight, i found my silver high heels under my bed, i don't normally dress up cause i like being in my normal clothes cause if some one is going to like me they are going to like me for who i am not what i wear. I put the Black butterfly hair clip Cornelius gave me on my dressing table so i can wear it tonight, i went down stairs and cleaned up my dads office so it was sparkling, then i had nothing left to do my clothes was neatly on my bed and every thing was ready for tonight, i spent the rest of the day reading and watching T.V, once it was a hour before i had to go dad came back as i went to my room to get changed, i put on my clothes and sat in my chair in front of my dressing table with a big mirror in front of me, i brushed my hair and put in the Hair clip, i put light skin powder on my skin and but on some Strawberry lip balm. I went down stairs with my shoulder hand, dad was sitting at the kitchen table he did a double take when he saw me.  
“so what's the occasion?” dad asked me as he sipped his latte.  
“there is a nice dance in the park, don't worry no loud music, nothing bad is there, there will be ground ups there so i will be perfectly fine” i reassured him as i checked my hand bag.  
“so have you got the pepper spray i got you?” dad asked locking eyes with me.  
“yes” i said smiling, i loved how he worried about me.  
“a number for a taxi just in case?” Dad said narrowing his eyes.  
“of course i do” i said to him grinning now.  
“and do you know the rules?” dad asked me as he drank his latte.  
“yes dad i know the rules you told me them ten times i know them, number one never leave your drink or hang unattended, don't be alone with a guy, never allow a guy too near to you if you think he might be a threat and if i am in trouble i will use my angel powers for self defence but only for self defence, i know that there are people who don't like angels out there i will only use my powers if i really need too” i told dad, dad nodded and smiled proudly. I heard a knock at the door and knew it was Cornelius, Dad lifted up his hand to me, i smiled and nodded, Dad went to the door and moved to the side to let him in, Cornelius was wearing a black silk button up shirt and black jeans, Cornelius looked very nice.  
“okay protect my daughter tonight i was young once and i know what happens at parties okay so be a gentleman and she wont spray pepper spray in your eyes” dad said and patted Cornelius on the back all most knocking the air out of him.  
“dad stop being mean i will be fine with Cornelius” i said and moving forward towards Cornelius.  
“i will bring her back safely” Cornelius said and led me out of the house, Cornelius walked me to the Park as he held my hand.  
“you look lovely Connie” Cornelius smiled at me and led me to where the dance is, i gasped in surprised as i looked at the park all the tree's at little white lights in them that made the park glow, the water Fountain in the middle of the park was glowing lightly, i didn't know what they put in that water but what ever it was it was making look so beautiful.  
“its angel water” Cornelius said quenching my Curiosity, i smiled at him as i heard light music in the back ground, i knew the sound it was called “its amazing” by Jem. A lot of people was all ready here so we wasn't alone. Cornelius led me next to the water fountain, Cornelius placed his hand on my hip and linked fingers with me as i placed my hand over his heart, we danced slowly and softly, it felt like every thing around us was a cloudy blur, the music was dim in my mind as i danced with him, Cornelius leaned in to kiss me i tilted my head so he could kiss me better but our little moment was snapped when i heard some one calling me, i turned to see Trish calling me, i smiled brightly at her and sent a little wave her way, Trish walked up to me wearing all dark blue and dark purple.  
“you look amazing Trish” i said to her smiling at her then hugged her.  
“Derek is just talking to his friends for a second he says he has a surprise, i wonder what he has planned” Trish smiled dreamily. Cornelius's mobile buzzed in his front pocket.  
“i will be just a moment you girls stay here” Cornelius said and walked off as he answered his phone.  
“so i see you and Cornelius are hitting it off nicely, i guess he must really like you” i smiled and nodded, Me and Trish sat on the seats surrounding the fountain.  
“so hows you and Derek doing?” i asked as i looked at the glowing water.  
“we are doing good we hang out a lot he asks about you some times i think he is worried about you, he's sweet like that isn't he” Trish said smiling dreamily again. Cornelius came back and sat beside me.  
“do you mind if i steal Cornelius for a dance Derek is busy at the moment?” Trish asked me, i smiled at her.  
“of course you can Trish” i giggled, Trish dragged Cornelius to dance with her, i went to see what was keeping Derek, Derek was leaning against a tree as he hung up on who ever was on the other side of the conversation.  
“hello Connie you look amazing” Derek said straightening up.  
“you look very nice your self” i said, he did look nice, he was wearing a green Silk button up shirt with black jeans.  
“so would you like to dance” Derek offered his hand to me, i smiled and nodded as i held his hand, Derek swayed me side to side as we danced.  
“why are you dating Cornelius?” Derek asked me as we swayed.  
“because he is kind and funny” i smiled thinking of the time i first saw him in class.  
“well I'm kind and funny aren't i?” Derek raised a eye brow as we danced i noticed he was leading me to part of the park where there dance wasn't.  
“well yes but Cornelius is very romantic and such a charming gentleman” i said as i pulled away from Derek, i felt weird around him now something unsettling.  
“why is it that demon breed has your heart and i haven't” Derek snapped at me losing his temper.  
“but you like Trish” i gasped at him, Derek was losing more of his temper with me.  
“Trish that annoying little girl, all hours of the day she keeps bloody talking, i could never like Trish” Derek told me, now i was the one losing my temper.  
“you was using Trish how could you be so bloody cold hearted” i yelled at him.  
“cause i don't like Trish i like you how naïve can you be” Derek said to me, he took a deep breath the he smiled at me.  
“now you know about my true feelings we can be together” Derek said as he backed me up against a tree.  
“Derek i like Cornelius, i can't change that” i told him, Derek growled as his skin turned to scales, his eyes changed too.  
“i have tried to be nice with you but you don't want that do you, fine i will be nasty” Derek grabbed my wrist and tried to lead me away, i tried to pull away from him but Derek wouldn't let me go, panic entered me, my eyes widened as my wings burst out of my back making a big hole at the back of my shirt.  
“your a angel!” Derek gasped at me as he let go of my wrist.  
“no wonder Cornelius likes you so much, i will never know the appeal of blood” Derek grabbed me and tried to drag me away, i pushed him away and took my pepper spray out of my hand, Derek grabbed it then dropped it to the floor and crushed it under his foot and moved forward, i turned and ran the other way in to the woods that was next to the park, i ran as fats as i could with rocks and logs every where, i hid behind a tree as i breathed heavily.  
“come out Connie i know you here, there is no point in hiding from me i will find you” Derek promised, his voice sounded like he was far away but not too far way. A arm wrapped around me and a hand went over my mouth, i gasped loudly trying to escape.  
“shhhhhh” said a familiar voice, relief swept over me, it was Cornelius. Cornelius slowly removed his hand from my mouth as he looked at me, some thing in Cornelius's eyes changed his eyes darkened a shade, Cornelius gripped my chin and looked in to my eyes.  
“he frightened you didn't he, i will made him pay dearly for putting fear in my Connie” Cornelius huskily at me, Cornelius kissed my forehead.  
“i will protect you my love” Cornelius picked me up in a bridal carry and ran at inhuman speed until he stopped to see we reached the end of a cliff, i froze in fear as i heard loud snake hissing behind us, Cornelius turned his head to see Derek standing there all scaled up, Cornelius sat me on the floor and stroked my cheek before turning around and facing Derek, Cornelius started to change, his horns lengthened and sharpened, his nails turned in to black claws as he bared his spiky demon teeth and fangs at him. Cornelius had never looked more like a hero to me than this moment he was going to fight for me.  
“demon spawn” Derek spat in rage as his eyes turned a shade darker.  
“slimy reptile” Cornelius spat back at him, Derek lunged for Cornelius in a blur and Cornelius retaliated in a blur too, i could just about see what was going on, Cornelius punched Derek in to a tree smashing it to pieces, Derek jumped up and slashed his claws at Cornelius's chest ripping open his shirt to reveal his strong chest. Cornelius punched him in the stomach hard making him clutch his stomach and go to his knee's, Cornelius wiped the sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand and turned to see to me, Derek glared at Cornelius and knocked him down to the floor but he didn't go for Cornelius he went for me, Derek grabbed my throat and held me over the edge by my throat, i clutched his hand to try and get enough room around my neck to breath. Cornelius froze as he looked at me them Derek.  
“of course you know what I'm going to say now, if i cant have her then why should you” Derek let go of me and i fell.  
“Noooooo!” Cornelius roared, i kept falling i flapped my angel wings as hard as i could at first it didn't work but then it did i stopped in mid air and flew softly up to the cliff to see Cornelius had Derek under him and was punched the living day light out of his face but Derek was all ready knocked out but still he didn't stop.  
“Cornelius” i said, Cornelius raised his fist to punch again but froze then he turned around to see utter rage on his face, Cornelius slowly got up and walked up to the edge of the cliff and looked at me in amazement, Cornelius looked at my wings and smiled lightly, he opened his arms to me i flew in to them, he wrapped his around around my waist and held me to him i placed my hand on his chest and rested against him.  
“i like your adorable wings” Cornelius smirked at me as he touched one of my wings, i shivered at the feeling as i blushed deeply.  
“there so soft, turn around so i can see them better” Cornelius told me, i turned around and i could feel his finger tips stroking my wings.  
“its like silk” Cornelius turned me around and smiled lightly at me.  
“i have never seen you with your wings out, they show your true nature soft and delicate” Cornelius held both of my hand and kissed them both.  
“oh my god your bleeding!” i gasped at his forehead there was a cut near his horns i reached up to see if he was okay but then stopped in mid air, his horns looked giant, i held one of his horns lightly in my hand, a smile appeared on my face as i touched them it felt as hard as a rock, Cornelius chuckled at me and i caught a glance at his fangs they was still out, i took a deep breath and grasped his jaw lightly and tapped his lip as a sign i want him to open his mouth. Cornelius opened his mouth a little more i touched his right fang and touched the sharp tip of it but yelped and pulled my hand away fast and looked at the prick on my finger with a little bit of blood oozing out of it. Cornelius held my wrist and put my finger in his mouth and closed his eyes as he ran his tongue over my finger, i blushed deeply as watched the bliss on his face, Cornelius took my finger out and kissed it.  
“your blood is pure art, now come on there is still a dance to go too” Cornelius held my hand and led me back to the party where Trish was sitting on a bench looking lonely, i couldn't hurt her and tell her Derek wasn't in to her.  
“don't worry i will fix this” Cornelius told me and got out his phone and sent a text to some one.  
“my friend has had his eye on Trish for some time and he will be happy to find out she is single again” Cornelius said and nodded at a Trish as a good looking guy sat with her and started to introduce him self.  
“is there any thing you can't do?” i asked him laughing softly at him.  
“yes, i can't whistle” Cornelius smiled at me, i raised a eye brow at him and laughed.  
“you can't whistle?!” i laughed with my head against his shoulder.  
“I'm glad i amuse you my angel face” Cornelius said, it made my heart warm that the nick name caught on. Cornelius held me close to him as he slowly swayed from side to side as we danced, we looked a mess his clothes ripped from where Derek's claws slashed him, there was one or two cuts on his face and the back of my top was ripped from my wings bursting through it, as my body started to calm my wings glowed a bright white and sunk back in my back.  
“even after you was in a fight you look so handsome to me, you look like a hero to me” i smiled at Cornelius and rested my forehead against his chest, his chest rumbled as he chuckled deeply.  
“I'm glad you think so my love, i like the sound of being your hero” Cornelius smiled up at the sky as he sighed in bliss.  
“you are the sweetest angel” Cornelius said burying his face in my hair.  
“this is the first time some one likes me for who i am not what i am, girls like demons but you like me” Cornelius wrapped his arms around me tightly and held me to him keeping my arms to my side i stood there and allowed him to have this moment.  
“girls only like me for my strength and my title other guys hate me cause that girls like me and they think that I'm a monster because I'm a demon, but you its really true what my fortune tell told me, when i was in Spain in my grand fathers condo i went to get my fortune told just for fun but then after a minute of looking at weird cards the fortune telling woman told me “the angel above will save the demon with in”, i didn't know what she meant i thought she was just making it up but then i saw you, you make all the pain go away, you make me feel happy that's a emotion i haven't felt in a while i may put on a happy face all those other times before i met you but i was ever so lonely inside, i was the one in the library the one who lifted you up to the self, but for some reason i didn't want you to see me yet i did stage a better way for us to meet, I'm sorry if you got hurt when you fell, when i lifted you up you looked like a angel flying up, you was as light as a feather, your hair danced as i lifted you up and the happiness i saw in your eyes when you grabbed the book my heart all most jumped out of my chest, when i let you go i hid behind one of the shelf's, my heart was thundering in my chest, i couldn't calm my heart down no one has ever made me feel so alive, when i peeked behind the self to see you getting up you stilled looked happy about the book, then i watched you as you got your other books i saw the way the other guys looked at you, i wanted to scratch out there eyes for looking at you like that, i knew i couldn't hurt them if i did you would think of me as a monster and . .” i placed my finger on his lips and placed my hand on his cheek.  
“i could never think of you as a monster, your so kind and sweet and gentle i think of you as a fallen angel than a demon” Cornelius's eyes widened in shock and surprise at what i said, he relaxed and tilted my chin up and smiled at me, Cornelius leaned down and kissed me softly, i groaned in bliss as i wrapped my arms around him and began to kiss back softly, butterflies flew around in my stomach as he ran his fingers through my hair.  
Cornelius held my hand as we walked through the park up a titled path in a more quieter place, Cornelius looked at a statue of a person i followed his gaze at the statue and i looked at the stone man in a suit.  
“who is he?” i asked Cornelius, Cornelius gave me a softly smile and looked back at the statue.  
“that is the man who made this town what it is today, he's not alive he was very badly hurt from the human against immortal war and he was able to finish off the plans for this town then he died so we dedicated this town to him it was his dream so credit is going where credit is dew” Cornelius explained to me.  
“your very smart you know” i said to him and giggled, Cornelius took a deep breath and made me face him as he placed his hands on my shoulders.  
“Connie there is a family ball that is going to be at my house i believe i told you about it once, well i am allowed to bring another person and it would give me great honour if you went with me but not just as a date but as my girlfriend” Cornelius said to me as he looked in to my eyes.  
“a girlfriend as in you wont date any one else and i will be only yours?” i asked him breathlessly, he silently nodded, joy overwhelmed me as i looked up at him a silent tear fell form my right eye, Cornelius looked shocked by my reaction.  
“oh don't cry i didn't mean to . .” i pulled him to me and pressed my lips against his hard as i clung to him, Cornelius knew my answer and he held me close, after a minute we started to French kiss, his mouth tasted of pepper mint , his tongue so warm and lovingly attending to my mouth, Cornelius pulled back with reluctantly and breathed heavily.  
“my girlfriend i love the sound of that, i finally have my angel by my side” Cornelius said as he leaned in to steal another kiss, tilted my head up slightly as my eye lids began to grow heavy then i began to feel light headed, my knee's gave in as i clutched his shirt as Cornelius caught me by wrapping a arm around my waist and behind my back.  
“was you about to faint?” Cornelius chuckled at me “i would never picture you swooning maybe i should bring you home before you get flustered like a innocent princess” Cornelius linked his fingers loosely in mine as he walked me home.  
“what is my dad going to think with my ripped top?” i asked Cornelius.  
“well i will explain to him what happened okay but i think he might not like me because every time your with me bad things happen, but i do hope he doesn't stop you from seeing me” once we got to my house i invited Cornelius inside, Cornelius sat on the sofa as i put my bag on the table and flicked on the kettle.  
“i see your wings came out what happened this time” dad asked behind me, i turned to see my dad was in one of his dark blue suits. Cornelius sat my dad down with him and explained about Derek.  
“of course Derek would be crushing on my daughter she is a angel” Dad laughed.  
“so your not mad?” i asked him as i held my hands close to my chest.  
“of course not i am annoyed he tried to hurt you but that's what magnolia is for she will help us out” dad said and yawned.  
“well i need to get to bed the court is getting rough with me” dad groaned and went to his room.  
“um Cornelius about this big party that your going to have i have nothing to wear for a posh party” i said biting my lower lip.  
“i will be paying for your dress and mask so don't worry” Cornelius said to me.  
“but that's expensive, god knows how much that costs a ball gown alone costs . .” Cornelius placed a finger on my lips and smiled at me.  
“i have enough money to buy my own kingdom but i would rather spend money on the one person that likes me for me it will be a honour buying you a dress for the ball and going with you” Cornelius said to me and held me tightly, he kissed my cheek and smiled happily at me.  
“tomorrow i will bring you the dress but for now go to bed and get some sleep you will be needing it” Cornelius kissed my lips sweetly and left, i sighed happily as i turned on the oven and popped in a pizza, after my dinner i had a lovely bath i washed my hair with mango and milk shampoo and conditioner, after my bath i said good night to dad and went to my room, i turned on sound calming music and fell blissfully asleep in my unbelievably comfy bed.

Chapter 12

when i woke up i went down stairs in my pink P.J's and made my dad a full English breakfast cause i know it is his favourite breakfast, dad came down stairs smiling at the wonderful smell, dad sat down and started to eat his breakfast. I sat down with a glass of water as i tried to wake my self up more.  
“so what are you doing today?” i asked my dad.  
“well magnolia is taking me out for a drink out of celebration of winning the murder case” dad told me happily.  
“well while you are doing that i am going to clean the house so its sparkling and then i am going to go shopping and i have to wash your car its a living mud puddle” i smiled at my dad happily. Once i drank my water and made had smooth peanut butter on toast i had a wash and put on my navy blue shorts, white T-shirt that says “angels will rule the world some day” and my white trainers. I filled up a bucket of soapy water and went to my dads car and started to clean the front of it after five minutes i heard one of the other dads on our street saying “why can't our daughter do some thing that nice for us instead of going out with her mates every night”, dad came out fully dressed in his suit.  
“I'm going to see magnolia okay honey, she is having big brother issues and wants to talk to me about it” dad told me and hugged me from behind and kissed my cheek and went on his way.  
“is he going to work again?” asked the old lady next door.  
“no its his day off” i smiled at her, she looked completely shocked.  
“but those clothes” she gasped as she watched my dad walk down the road.  
“that's his normal clothes he loves looking smart” i told her and got back to cleaning my dads car, i polished the car after and smiled at it, once i went in side i cleaned the kitchen and cleaned up dads study room. I headed in to the town and picked up some food, some bath things and others items when i got back i put the things away and picked up the mail bill, bill, bill, dads confidential stuff, dads confidential stuff, junk mail, angel fashion magazine, a letter for dad, a letter for dad . . . . . . a letter for me.  
I frowned at the letter and sat at the kitchen table and opened the lined piece of paper in it.

To Connie 

i know it has been a long time since i have contacted you  
but i really do hope you speak to me, the way we left off  
with each other was a horrible and difficult, but hopefully  
we can work out our problems and get back to where we  
was, i miss you a lot i never knew how much you meant to  
me until you was gone not just from the relationship but  
form school and town even your house it took me a while  
but i found out where you are and i really hope we can get  
back together please call me okay.

From Cameron  
x x x

oh mother of god, Cameron the guy who broke my heart, the guy who cheated on me, the guy who stole from me, the guy who made that horrible pro and con list, the hell I'm ever getting back together with him I'm with Cornelius and i am not going to dump him he protected me, he cares for me, he is funny and smart and unbelievably handsome and charming and I'm going to go to the ball tonight and tell him i love him. I threw the letter in to the fire place and went up stairs and took a nice long bubble bath with mango and milk shampoo and conditioner, once i was clean and dry i heard a knock on the door down stairs so i went down and opened the door to see there was a box there, i brought it in and placed it on my bed, there was a little card stuck on the top just saying Cornelius in beautiful hand writing, i smiled as i opened it and gasped in the box lied a black and red strapless ball gown that had ruffles on it it was a perfect size i knew it would hug my figure how did he know my size, all so in the box was a black mask with a jewel on on the right side of it and in the box lied black shoes and once again how did he know my size. I couldn't help but smile as tears of joy ran down my cheeks, no guy has ever cared for me this much. I looked out of the window to see it was all ready sunset, i brushed my hair and allowed it to be wavy with slight curls, i put in the hair clip that Cornelius got me and got in to the ball gown mask and shoes and looked at the mirror i looked . . . . . . stunning and I'm not just saying that out of vanity, i am not a vain person but wow. I put on my skin powder and lip balm as i heard a knock at the door. I went down stairs and opened the door to see Cornelius in a black and red suit, Cornelius bowed to me and offered his black gloved hand to me, i blushed as i took it, Cornelius led me to his bike, i laughed as i saw it. Cornelius gave me a ride to his mansion there was so many limos and expensive cars out side of his home, Cornelius walked me in to his house and down the corridor to a pair of huge wooden door's. Cornelius smiled and opened the doors the air was knocked out of me as i gasped the room was a giant ball room with glittering candle light chandeliers, long thick red drapes, the whole room was full of couples dancing, Cornelius held my hand as he led me in to the ball room. I felt so out of place with all these people in fancy clothes, Cornelius led me threw the dancing couples and brought me to the middle of the room Cornelius nodded at the orchestra and it started to play my favourite song, i smiled as Cornelius bowed to me and offered his hand to me, i smiled and took it, we began dancing it felt like i was on a cloud.


End file.
